Surprises Happen
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: He loved her. She was married to another. What does fate have in store for the trio? What if the kami decreed that she have 2 mates? OOC/OC Mpreg. 3 Parts. 1-naruto world 2-bleach world 3-worlds collide NarutoInuyashaBleach Crossover. JushiroKagOrochi
1. Part 1

SUMMARY: He loved her. She was married to another. What does fate have in store for the trio? What if the kami decreed that she have **2 **_**mates**_? OOC. No evil Orochimaru. Mpreg

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA OR BLEACH. I OWN PLOT/STORYLINE.**_

_**WARNINGS: **__AGES DO NOT MATCH. THIS IS WAY I WANT IT. WILL HAVE LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NEW ENEMIES. OOC. OC. MPREG._

_**Ages:**_

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko=12 Hiruzen Sarutobi & teammates=52 Nokoda=34 Minato, Kushina=17 Kagome, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade=24 Souta=10 Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji=2 Rookie Nine=1

**PART I**

**PROLOGUE I**

She is the adopted sister of Sesshomaru Taisho. Her adopted kit is Shippo. She had black hair originally. However when the adoption took place in Feudal Japan five hundred years ago, she gained red steaks and a few white streaks in her hair. She became an Inu-Kitsune yokai as well as still being a miko. After the battle she went home. It had taken three years to complete the quest for the Shikon no Tama. Once she arrived back in the future, she met her great grandfather (paternal great-grandfather), Sarutobi and his three students; Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

**Chapter One**

Sarutobi's eyes widened at her hair coloring. "Tell us what has happened Kagome. We were just telling your great-grandfather and his students your story. By the way, they are Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru." She rubbed her head. "I was adopted by an Inu taiyokai and kit." "Sesshomaru and Shippo?" "Hai."

"Making you a..?" "Miko yokai. Inu-Kitsune-miko, to be exact. " "Hm. Explain how and what happened." "Nothing really. I had always thought of Shippo as mine, so we made it official." She grabbed a piece of red and twirled it. "Sesshomaru realized that not all humans were bad and that he liked the way I handled his half-brother, so he adopted me." She released the red hair and twirled the white. Jiraiya asked curiously. "Why are you twirling your hair?" She froze and released her hair. "I didn't realize I was."

"What is with the color combination?" "Uh...the black was the original color. The red I acquired when I adopted Shippo and the white when Sesshomaru adopted me." "Are their hair color that way too?" "Not as badly as mine. Sesshomaru's is still mainly white but he has black and red tipped strands. Shippo is like that too, except its red instead of white." "Okaa-san(mom)!" Everyone froze. Kagome smiled. She stood and was tackled. "Shippo! Let me go!" "No! I have waited five hundred years to see you again." "Kit, release her. You are making people nervous with your intrusion into the house. This one taught you better. As did the miko before she left." He released her and bowed his head. "Sorry, okaa(mom)." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hello Ship. Sesshomaru."

They all looked at the two. "Miko. Who are they?" He nodded toward the ninjas. "My great-grandfather, Sarutobi and his students; Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya." He nodded. "They are ninjas from Konoha I take it." They blinked. "Hai. Gramps is the Hokage there." "Hm." She looked confused but shrugged. She couldn't change him. "Why are you here, Sess? Ship? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but..." "But you are curious. We need your help again. _He's _returned." The miko groaned.

"How?" She sat up straighter. "We fear that there is another powerful object. One that is able to resurrect the dead. Miko we fear that you are the only one who can find it." She gripped her necklace. Sesshomaru noticed. "You still have it? It didn't return into your body?" She nodded. She pulled her necklace out. They saw the jewel. Orochimaru gasped and her biological family gasped. "The Shikon no Tama. I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime" said Grandpa Higurashi (paternal grandfather). Orochimaru stared at it. She snapped her fingers. "Okaa why didn't you make a wish on it?" "Because there is no such thing as a pure wish. A wish is a desire. A desire is a want." The Jewel started glowing. When it dimmed everyone saw an apparition. "Lady Midoriko."

_Relax, Kagome. You are of equal status as I. I knew you were smart young one. I knew you would figure out what so many thought. I thank you for giving myself and the other three souls eternal peace. The Jewel will merge with you and the remaining power in it will be given to you. Be warned, that there was two different types of demon in it, other than the two you have. One was dragon, the other snake. You will need to find one who can help you master their abilities._ "Will I be those two?" _Unfortunately. You will be able to use their abilities whenever you wish it. You can transform into the beast. You will hear the beasts. They will merge so fear not. However, some would count you among the two. They would call you __hanyou__(half breed)__. However, you are of all. You are pure breed of all the beasts. However, you will be able to choose which your child will be. It may also depend on who you mate. Well, goodbye little __miko__(priestess)__. Take care of yourself. You have another artifact to safeguard. It is known as the Sacred Orb. It will bring back those that are truly evil. There is another known as the Dark Orb. It will bring back those that are good. Naraku has returned and searches for it. There is also another. He is known as __Katashi__(means firm, hard in Japanese)__. He is just as bad as Naraku if not worse. You will have allies from the past and new ones. _With the warning made, she disappeared. Three other apparitions appeared and caressed her face. _Fare thee well, little miko. Have faith and stay strong._ They too vanished.

Everyone stood frozen. The Jewel returned to her side and entered through the scar slowly. She started screaming and transforming. Sesshomaru placed a barrier around the shrine and hurried to her side. He lifted her shirt and showed the scar on her side. "Miko. Miko! Kagome!" She quieted and instead whimpered. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and growled soothingly. "Hush miko. Sleep. The transformation will take a while to convert you." She whimpered. "Okaa-san(mom)! It will be okay. Trust in Sesshomaru." She nodded and fell unconscious. Sesshomaru stood and laid her down. "She will be fine. She just needs to rest. She had just finished the final battle before she returned here. She had been adopted by this one for a year. She adopted the kit the same time. She was in the same pain."

He looked to Orochimaru "Help her." "Huh?" "You are snake yokai(demon). Help her control her abilities." He held up his hands. "I don't know anything about yokai(demon) abilities. I'm a ninja." Sesshomaru sighed. He sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hoshiko(means Star child). This one needs your assistance. Kagome has been turned into a snake and dragon demon. Ask your mate to come with you. Yes. The spirits of the Shikon no Tama(jewel of Four Souls). Yes. Fine." He hung up. "Help will be here later. Long enough for the transformation to complete and her to rest more, as well as eat.

Three hours later, she had finished transforming. She awoke. She ate. Hoshiko(means Star child) and Shishio arrived. They went outside to train after being hugged to death by said miko(priestess). She learned quickly. Orochimaru was learning from Hoshiko(star child) as well. He too learned quickly. The humans went to bed except the ninjas as they wanted to watch the progress. Four hours later, they had finished. They had exceeded everyone's expectations. Hoshiko and Shishio hugged Kagome, nodded to Orochimaru, waved at Sesshomaru and left. Sesshomaru stood and approached them. "Well done, miko, snake. Go with the ninja's miko, when they return home. Learn what you can of their art. We'll need all the help we can get for this upcoming war. I'll gather the past allies. Kit, come." They left. The others went into the house. They went to their room and fell to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N Kagome will call Hiruzen (Third Hokage) grandfather when her actual grandfathers aren't around)**

The following day, the ninjas returned to Konoha with the miko(priestess) in tow. They arrived in the village. Kagome was getting looks from everyone. The males leered, the females glared. She ignored them. They headed toward the Hokage Tower. They entered. "Kagome. Welcome to Konoha. Go with my students and explore." She did. They noticed Orochimaru glare at anyone who looked at her. They didn't say anything. They told her what each building was and whom it belonged to. They reached the training ground. They saw a blonde haired boy there. "Hey brat, come here." He looked up and walked over. "Jiraiya sensei, what is it?" "Minato, this is Kagome. She's the Hokage's great granddaughter." "Hiya." They started training. Kagome caught on quickly. Two months later, she mastered all their techniques. She was working on her great-grandfather's techniques when she felt a tugging. She froze. Tsunade and Orochimaru caught this. "What is it, Kagome?" "The Sacred orb. I sense it." She headed toward the Hokage Tower. "Gramps. I sense it. I need to contact Sesshomaru." "Do so." She went to the roof and howled.

Sesshomaru heard and the allies went. They met at the gate. Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kagome and Sarutobi were all awaiting their arrival. She nodded to them all, including Sango and Miroku and started running toward the tugging feeling. The others kept up. They ran through miasma. Kagome growled "Naraku." "Miko(priestess). Finally, you've come. Are you finally going to be my mate?" Orochimaru growled. "Ah someone has a crush on the miko." He sent an attack at him. Kagome used her dragon abilities and shot fire at the tentacle. Naraku looked shocked. "Hm. Miko, you've learned some new tricks I see. No worries the orb will be mine. Since I couldn't have the Tama or you." Kagome gagged. Naraku attacked her. She threw a ball of purification at him. He dodged. He flew to the orb. "Come to me Sacred Orb, don't let him taint you." The orb flew around him and to Kagome. She threw an attack at him and he disappeared.

The ninja and co returned to the leaf village. Sango asked Kagome "How did you do that, Kagome?" "The Shikon gave me the power of dragon and snake yokai." Sango smiled at her mate. Koga smiled back (A/N don't ask why I paired these two together, I don't know and I'm the author!). Miroku said "you've made new allies. The ninja of Konoha?" "My great grandfather is the Hokage. These are his students. I have other allies there but they know nothing of this war." They were shocked. "Great Gramps is from my father's side. As is Gramps. My other gramps I rarely see, though I do see his subordinates." "Who is your other gramps?" "Head Captain Yamamoto of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad of the Seireitei. He's a Soul Reaper." They were even more shocked. "You have two of the most influential grandparents and you're calm about it." Miroku said disbelievingly. "You would be too, if you've known about them since you were three."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "Unbelievable. Just plain unbelievable." Kagome froze.

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru noticed first. "What is it, Kagome?" "Sess? Inu's joined Naraku with the Clay Pot." He growled out "how can you tell?" She looked at him and he saw her pupiless eyes. Everyone freaked out save Sesshomaru. "It would seem miko that you have a dragon's rare ability to see the future and current events. This one's father had an encounter with a dragon with the ability. He like you trusted the dragon. They were friends." "How do I make it go away _aniki_(big brother)?" "Let it run its course. It will leave soon." She shuddered. "I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my life. Ewww, that's nasty. *gag* I don't want to see this!" Miroku looked at her in curiosity. "What is going on Lady Kagome?" She shuddered, repulsed. "I don't want to talk about it." "Kagome." She ran to Miroku and said "do you really want to know?" He nodded. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"They're screwing each other's brains out. Clay Pot in the middle, Inubaka behind her, Naraku in front of her. Katashi is behind Naraku." She shuddered as did Miroku and the yokai, having heard what was said. Suddenly she froze again. "Ewww, ewwwwww, ewwwwwwwww. Ah I'm gonna have to wash my brain out with bleach to ever be right in the head." Then she sighed in relief. Her eye color returned to normal. They returned to the village. The Hyuga clan heir, Hiashi, stepped forward. "What is going on?" "Nothing much." He snarled. "The Lord Hokage should never have brought you here, girl? You're nothing but trouble." "I'll be sure to let my great grandfather know that." "And who, pray tell, is your great grandfather?" She smirked "Hokage-sama, as you call him."

The Hyuga blanched. He hadn't known. His twin, Hizashi, appeared. "What is going on brother?" "Just talking to Hokage-sama's great granddaughter." Hizashi looked startled toward Kagome. He smiled slightly. She returned the smile. "I need to talk to gramps so" she turned toward Orochimaru and the others and said "I will see y'all later." They nodded and she went to the Hokage's tower. She knocked on the door to the office. "Enter" was heard. She did and gave him the mission report (getting the Sacred Orb). He nodded. She said to him "and I seem to have a rare ability for dragon yokai." He raised his eyebrows. "How so?" "Sesshomaru said it was rare for them to see the future and the present. I saw the present before we returned." "About what?" She shuddered. "You don't want to know." He watches her seriously before he nodded.

**Chapter 4**

_***SHORT TIME SKIP***_

A month had passed. The group got ever closer. Orochimaru and Kagome, more so than anyone else, though they did get closer. Orochimaru had fallen in love with Kagome. He watched how she interacted with the children of Konoha, as he was doing now. She too had fallen in love with him, but wouldn't say so.

She felt eyes on her and looked back and waved at him. "Hello Orochimaru." He smiled slightly and walked toward her. "Hello, Kagome. How are you?" She laughed but said seriously, watching the children return to their homes, "better, now that you're here." He flushed slightly though smiled wider. "And you, Orochimaru? How are you?" "Very well, with you here." She flushed but smiled. "Kags! Orochi!" They both sighed as a seventeen year old Minato ran up to them. "Hiya little man!" "JIRAIYA!" "The one and only, squirt. What's up?" "Came to ask Kags and Orochimaru-san if they'd help me train." "THE LOTUS OF THE LEAF BLOOMS TWICE!" They groaned. "Will you go out with me pretty little flower?" "Maybe another time. Come on Minato let's go train." She grabbed Orochimaru's hand and took off with Minato following. She realized what she did and released his hand, blushing. "Sorry Orochi. I didn't realize..." He said with his own blush "it's alright." Minato watched the whole while. "Oh, just get together already. We all know you like each other. Hell, even Sarutobi-Hokage-knows." Kagome froze.

Orochimaru did too. "Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?" "Sorry Mina. We have to go." She took Orochimaru's hand and ran toward the Hokage. Minato followed. They ran by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Kushina. Jiraiya yelled out "what's going on Kagome?" "The Dark Orb has activated!" The others followed Kagome to the Hokage Tower. They ran. She opened the door. "Ojiisan(grandfather), can we leave the village? The Dark Orb has been activated." Sarutobi nodded. "Go, tell the others that are here what is going on." She nodded and headed out, not realizing that she still had Orochimaru's hand. Hiruzen shook his head "that girl doesn't realize that he loves her."

Kagome howled lightly and Sesshomaru and the allies arrived. They all follow Kagome, while Orochimaru tells Minato, Kurenai, Asuma, Kushina, Kakashi and Guy in. They were shocked. Kagome finally slowed in a clearing, looking cautiously around. "Stay alert everyone. I smell Baka(stupid, idiot, fool)Traitors, Naraku and I'm assuming Katashi. Looks like the battle is here already." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome and Orochimaru hung back. She finally realized she still had his hand and flushed pink, releasing it. "Sorry." He chuckled. He leant down and whisper "Kagome? When this is over, will you go out with me?" he asked blushing, "Hai(yes), I will." He smiled. He said "Good" before he leant down and kissed her. She gasped but wrapped her arms around his neck. The others watched. "Kukuku. Finally some emotion from her, to use against her."

She lifted her hand and sent a wave of purification toward Naraku. He dodged. She pulled away. "Finish later, kill bastard now?" He smiled "hai." She nodded. "Good bastard interrupted my fun." She pouts. Everyone, save the bad guys laughed. "So the whore is trying to replace _my_ Inu baby." "No. _She_ is still screwing him, now aren't ya, ClayPot? After all, you screwed Naraku and Inubaka. Have you screwed Katashi yet?" She screamed "you bitch, I am still purer than you. I'm stronger and smarter than you too." "You wish Kinkyho. I'm tired of the chit-chat." She heads straight for Kikyo. Kinkyho pulled out a kunai and blocked. Kagome used martial arts and taijutsu on her. The rest began to battle. This went on for two hours. Finally Kikyo was dead, as was the lesser demons, including Inuyasha. The others retreated, leaving The Dark Orb. Kagome went to it and picked it up. She walked past Sesshomaru holding the Orb when it glowed bright white. His sword, Tenseiga and now Tetsusaiga, glowed. After a few second it grew too bright and had to cover their eyes. After a few seconds, the glow had died down. Everyone opened their eyes. There stood before them was a man with silver-white hair in a top-knot, with gold eyes, dressed similarly like Sesshomaru.

Kagome flew to him and hugged him. "Inupapa." He looked confusedly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "My adopted imouto(little sister)." Inutaisho smiled and looked down. "Do I get a name little one?" "Kagome." "Kagome-hime(princess)." She released him and picked up the orb again. She than starts talking to the orb. 'I'm sorry for dropping you. Yeah yeah yeah.' Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and asked "is she mental?" "No, well maybe after that disturbing vision." He looked at Sesshomaru confused. "I'm not mental. As with the Shikon no Tama, the Dark and Sacred Orbs have spirit in them however the difference is that the Spirits of Orbs can feel what happens to the Orb. Should the Orbs be broken as the Tama was they'd be in a lot of pain and would probably resurrect everyone who's died, whether they are good or evil." Everyone nodded. Orochimaru walked toward Kagome and took her hand. "Come, let's report to Hiruzen-sensei so we can finish what was started." She laughed. "Hai, hebi(snake). Come." They all started walking toward the village with Sesshomaru explaining what is going on (insert Inuyasha story and everything wrote here). "Musume(daughter)." She looked at Inutaisho. "Hai(yes)?" "Is he courting you?" "Hai(yes)." Minato interrupted. "Since when?"

She shrugged. "Once we arrived at the clearing he asked..." "...before she lip-locked with him." "She kissed him? WHEN?" The demons winced. "In the clearing, a little before Naraku and the other enemies got there." Kagome looked at Jiraiya and said "shut up, before I barbeque ya. Come on Jiji(grandfather) is waiting." She ran toward the Hokage tower, holding Orochimaru's hand and the Orb. The others ran to keep up. She knocked and a quiet "enter" was heard. "Jiji(grandfather-talking to Hiruzen)! We're back!" "So I noticed. How did it go?" "Two down and some lesser, two more to go." Kagome then explained the details of what happened. He chuckled. "So you finally realized he liked you? It took you long enough." She stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, two bright lights (red and blue) were seen coming from the Orb. In the beams were The First and Second Hokage, Hashirama and Tobirama, as well as Dan and Nawaki (A/N they had died, however Tsunade didn't leave the village due to Kagome's being there). The group left shortly afterward, heading toward the Hatake district. A green light flew from the Orb and resurrected Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father. "How the hell am I here?" Kakashi than explained everything.

**Chapter 5**

_***TIME SKIP***_

One year had passed. Nine months prior, the other two enemies were defeated.

_Flashback_

_It had been three months since the battle with Kikyo and Inuyasha, which resulted in their deaths. They had been training and the villagers have been getting use to the First and Second Hokage, as well as the White Fang and Tsunade's brother and lover being back. Things were going great with Kagome and Orochimaru. They'd spend almost every second together._

_Everyone had been training. The day had, thus far, been normal. Kushina and Minato finally got together and married after dating for three months. She was pregnant. Kakashi got together with Anko. Kurenai and Asuma were dating. Suddenly, mist and miasma appeared. Katashi and Naraku approached them. Kagome purified the air, clearing the miasma and mist away. The battle began. She attacked Naraku with the Sannin's help. Sesshomaru was fighting Katashi, with the help of past allies. The Ninja, Sannin and miko combined there attacks and vanquished Naraku. Sesshomaru did the same. The threat of Katashi and Naraku was no longer there. They celebrated._

_End Flashback_

Orochimaru approached Kagome. "What are you thinking about honey?" "The Final Battle. Naraku's and Katashi's demise. He wrapped his arms around her and said "hmmm. Come the group wants us to party with them tonight." She smiled and turned around in his arms. She leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her closer. She pulled away after a few minutes. "We should go before we ravage each other." Orochimaru laughed "I want to ravage you, my love. But I know your aniki(big brother) would disapprove of doing so out of wedlock." She cupped his face in her hand and said "I love you." He leaned into the touch "I love you too, my miko demoness." They were pulled apart by Jiraiya and Minato. Kagome growled, "Jiraiya remove your hand from my person before I rip it off." He quickly released her. Orochimaru said "Minato as much as I like you I want my miko back before I rip you both to shreds for pulling us apart." Minato quickly released him. Orochi went back to Kags and pulled her into his arms.

"Man y'all are both violent." "Of course," said a new voice, which they turned toward, "they love each other. Eventually they will marry. She's already possessive of him. Just as he is of her." "Lord Inutaisho." Kagome wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's waist "mine" she said, while Orochimaru laughed. "Yours love, just as you're mine." She nodded her head. "Come, let's go to this party the group wants us to go to." "Kagome, do you mind if I kidnapped you male for a moment?" She shook her head. Tsunade had caught up and drug Kagome and Dan away. Kagome growled. Orochimaru heard and said "shhh. I'll be there in a moment baby. I'll see you then." She nodded and tried to calm down. Once they were out of sight and hearing range Inutaisho asked Orochimaru "when do you plan to ask her to marry you?" "Tonight. At the party. I want my miko demoness for eternity." Jiraiya stood there shocked "You're gonna marry Kags?" Orochimaru nodded. Jiraiya did the happy dance. "I knew you two would marry, eventually." Orochimaru bopped Jiraiya over the head. "Shut up, Toad. Is there anything else you needed Inutaisho-sama(lord)?" "Drop the -sama(lord). Other than that no." He nodded and dragged Jiraiya to the party. Inutaisho followed.

At the party, Kagome sitting in a corner waiting on Orochimaru, when she felt to arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him. "Hello my hebi(snake)." "Hello my miko-demoness. Why are you in a corner?" "So I don't strangle someone." He leaned down and kissed her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nipped her lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue tangle with hers. "Get a room you two." Orochimaru flipped Jiraiya the bird. "Go to hell Jiraiya. I was going to do this elsewhere but y'all wanted us here, so you can deal with it." Jiraiya shook his head. "Unbelievable. He's blaming this on us. We wanted you here to celebrate the anniversary of the destruction of Naraku and Katashi." Kagome laid her head on Orochimaru's chest while two of the Sannin continued to argue and fight. "Oro" he stopped and looked down at Kagome "yes?" "Can we go dance?" His eyes softened. "Of course." Orochimaru and Kagome walked around Jiraiya, completely ignoring him. They started dancing. "Kagome?" She looked into his eyes. "Hai(yes)?" "I know I'm not doing this traditionally but... will you marry me?" She stared into his eyes as tears filled hers. "Yes." She leaned up and kissed him as he slid the ring into her finger. "I love you Orochimaru." "I love you too Kagome." The crowd cheered. Person after person went and congratulated them. She wrapped her arm around him and said "my Oro hebi(snake)." "Hai(yes), your Oro hebi. My miko demoness." "Hai(yes)."

Two months went by as they planned their wedding. "Auntie Kag! Auntie Kag!" "Hello Naruto. Where's your Okaasan(mother) and Otosan(father)?" "Hiya Kagome." "Hi Mina, Shina" "How do you feel marrying your hebi(snake) as you call him?" "Wonderful. I'm ready for the day to get here already." "Really now? And why is that?" asked Miroku and Jiraiya simultaneously. "She's getting ready to go into heat" answered Inutaisho. "Heat?" "Why do you think she disappears every once in a while for three weeks? She goes into hiding so she doesn't rape some unsuspecting male. She'll be in heat while they are on their honeymoon, however," said Sesshomaru, who had walked by and heard the conversation, "if the duo is not ready for a child, she **will** go back into hiding. Every time she goes into heat until they are ready for children." Orochimaru stepped into the conversation "I don't know about her but I am ready for children." "As am I."

Two weeks passed and it was time for Orochimaru's and Kagome's wedding. They were getting dressed and ready. Sōsofu(曾祖父)(great-grandfather) was walking her down the aisle. Orochimaru was standing at the p[odium in front of the priest who will marry them. The music for the bride started and Hiruzen walked her down the aisle. Orochimaru's breath hitched. She was wearing a beautiful black and white wedding gown. It had black at the top and in the middle it a floral pattern (wish to see go to my profile. I really can't describe it) She held Hiruzen's arm until they got to the podium. He placed her hand into Orochimaru's and went to his seat. The priest blessed the ceremony and they said their vows. "'To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part'" they exchanged their rings and finished their vows "'With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.'" "You may now kiss the bride." He leaned down and kissed her softly. The crowd roared. They bowed slightly and went to the reception. Four hours later, the newlyweds went off to Europe. They were going to stay in a castle for their honeymoon. They arrived late the next day.

**Chapter 6**

They checked into their rooms. Their luggage was already in their room. He pulled her to him and closed the door, locking it too. He laid her on the bed and laid next her. "Sleep my beautiful wife for a little while. Tomorrow we will explore. We'll sight see and then move on." She nodded, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Orochi. I love you." "Goodnight. I love you too." She smiled and fell to sleep. He held her close and fell to sleep. At midnight, Kagome woke up to her new husband. She smiled and turned to face him. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I probably shouldn't wake him. But I'm going to anyway.' (A/N she's close to being in heat remember)

***LIME AHEAD. DON'T LIKE GO TO NEXT WARNING***

She unbuttoned his shirt. She slowly kissed him from his neck down to his collar bone. She nipped at it for a few minutes than went lower to his nipples. She bit his nipples lightly and he gasped, but stayed asleep. She switched to the other nipple and applied the same treatment. She slid her hand slowly down to his pant line, going over each individual indent. He stirred but didn't wake. She slowly, slid his pants down so as not to wake him. She sucked in a breath at his magnificence. She slid her hand over his semi-erect cock and moved her hand. He slowly woke up. She looked up and smiled at his sleepy appearance. She engulfed his cock in her mouth and he jerked. He looked down and was captured in her stare. She bobbed her head up and down and his head fell backward while his pelvis jerks forward. She took hold of his hips and held him still. He whimpered slightly. "Good gods...Kagome...*gasp*...feels so damn good. Ummm. KAGOME!" he exclaimed as he came. He asked, panting "what caused you...to do...that?" She fell back, groaning. "I love you." He scented the air and smelled her arousal.

***END LIME***

He remembered what Sesshomaru and Inutaisho said at their wedding, while they were dressing. *MINI FLASHBACK* Orochimaru was getting dressed. He was excited. Inutaisho was there helping. Sesshomaru walked in and said "imouto(little sister) looks gorgeous." Inutaisho said "now Orochimaru, remember, once you are married her beast is going to want to claim you. Not only because its heat is coming but because she loves you and wants the demon world to know you are hers as she is yours. Though she won't go into heat until toward the end of your honeymoon, it will affect her. *END MINI FLASHBACK*

***LEMON AHEAD. DON'T LIKE GO TO NEXT WARNING***

He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back harder. Their tongues dueled each other. He laid on top of her and removed her clothing slowly. His breath hitched. "Good Gods, you're beautiful." He cupped her full breasts. He leaned forward and wrapped his tongue around one. The other he messaged keeping careful not to touch the nipple. She arched her back. "Oro." He lifted his head enough to switch breasts and say "shh. Let me relieve you" she nodded. He wrapped his tongue around the other nipple while message its twin, avoiding the nipple. He slowly started drifting his hand downward, after releasing her breast for something else. He continued down his path. His tongue slowly following. His hand cupped her core and messaged it. Slowly he inserted his pointer finger, while his thumb circled her clit. She arched deeply off the bed and moaned loudly. He chuckled slightly and continued downward. He stopped his head at her belly button and teased her. He swirled his tongue around it for a few minutes before he abruptly shoved his tongue into her belly button. She moaned again. He went lower, having smelled the increase of her arousal. He breathed deeply of her essence and lapped at her nether lips. She groaned at the feeling "Oro." He continued to lap at her essence before he stuck his tongue into her. They both groaned. He lapped up the juices, making sure to hit her clit often. She climaxed and screamed "OROCHI."

He chuckled and slid up her body, leaving a trail of saliva and precum. He kissed her hard and probed her entrance with his cock. He slowly, so as not to hurt her too bad, slid forward. He had reached the barrier and thrust forward. She clamped tightly on him and climaxed again. He stilled and waited for her to be comfortable before moving. She nodded and he moved slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her harder, telling him to speed up. He did. They groaned and moaned and grunted. He sped up and went at a demonic speed, feeling their release fast approaching. His thrust became harder, she moaned louder and louder, signaling her release was near. He reached between them and started playing with her clit, saying "come for me." She did; she exploded and he shot his seed into her waiting womb, while still thrusting. She leaned forward and bit him were shoulder met neck. He did the same. He continued thrusting into her. "We aren't finished yet." And so, they continued to make love for four hours. They fell to sleep, him still buried in her.

***END LEMON***

They slept for six hours before Orochimaru woke. He felt something laying on him and opened his eyes. There was his mate/wife. He remembered the feeling of being wrapped in her. His cock hardened and jerked. He looked and noticed he was still in her.

***SLIGHT LEMON*** He turned her onto her back, while still in her, and kissed her. He slowly started moving, waking Kagome. She tighten her grip on his arm and kissed him. He sped up the pace and she matched him stroke for stroke. She gasped when he bit her nipple. She returned the favor and bit his nipple. He groaned and increased his pace again. For the next hour they made love. ***END SLIGHT LEMON***

They got up, ordered room service and took a quick shower. "I can't believe we're in Portugal." "I knew you wanted to explore the mainland of Europe. I had Sesshomaru help." She smiled at him. "I love you Oro." "And I you." They finished showering and dressed quickly. There was a knock. Orochimaru opened the door to a young maid who flirted with him. Kagome stepped forward "Honey?" He turned and looked at Kagome heatedly. The maid blushed and sighed sadly. She walked away. Orochimaru busted out laughing when she was out of range of hearing. "And here I thought everyone had heard what we've been doing." He brought the cart in and closed the door. He went to the dining hall and sat. Kagome followed him. She sat in his lap and rubbed her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. He dished out food and fed her, while she in turn fed him. Thirty minutes later, they left the room, the food tray outside the door. They then went to explore.

At five that night, they found a diner and ate, watching each other. Once finished they paid and continued exploring. At nine, they returned to the hotel. They would stay another day. (Good thing Sesshomaru figured they would want to stay longer than three months.) The second day they explored Portugal some more. They explored it all by the end of the day. At nine pm, they retired to their room, where they became 'busy'.

***LEMON***

He shut the door, locking it. He stalked her toward the bed. She falls on it once her knees hit the edge. He removed his shirt and continued stalking her. He stopped in front of the bed and slowly stripped for her. She started breathing heavily. He finished undressing and made a gesture for her to stand. She stood and he pulled her to him. "I love you." "I love you too Oro..." He kissed her, silencing what she was about to say. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She felt his 'excitement' just as he felt her 'heat.' He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Undress for me baby. I want to watch you." She backed away slightly and began to disrobe. His breath hitched as she seductively stripped, then walk to him. She straddled his hips and moved back and forth, rubbing her core against his shaft. He placed his hands on her hips and fitted her on him. He laid down. "Ride me baby. Let me know how much you enjoy me being in you." She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself till just the tip is still in then slowly sinking back down on him and repeating the process. This drove both of them to madness. Suddenly, she slammed down on him. He arched his back and groaned. She slammed back down whilst he had thrust upward. Orochimaru grabbed her hips and sped her up. They both climaxed. Both end up panting out "I love you" to one another. They continued making love late into the night. They stayed locked in their room the last day of their stay in Portugal.

***END LEMON***

**Chapter 7**

The next day they moved onto Spain. They did as they had in Portugal. They explored in the morning, afternoon, and early evening, but come nine p.m. they make love for a few hours. On the third day in the country, they stayed locked up in the room, making love. The process repeated itself throughout Andorra, France, Luxembourg, Belgium, the Netherlands, Germany, Czech Republic, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Greece, Albania, Yugoslavia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Hungary, Slovakia, Austria, Switzerland, Italy, Monaco, Malta, Cyprus, Turkey, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Ireland, and Iceland. However before reaching Bulgaria, they had gone to Romania. There they had stayed four day. The first two nights were to explore. The third night they met the Carpathians (do not own. They belong to Christine Feehan). The fourth day they stayed in their room and made love. Also before heading to Finland, they went through Russia. There they stayed four nights. The first two nights were to explore. The third night they met the Drakes (do not own. They belong to Christine Feehan). The fourth day they stayed in their room and made love. After being in Norway, they headed to the United Kingdom. There they stayed for two days. They explored in the morning, afternoon and evening but at nine they made love. They didn't believe they needed to stay there an extra day.

As they still had 23 days until they needed to return home, they went to Japan to visit Kagome's mother (who doesn't know they are married). Upon arriving, Souta tackled Kagome. Nodoka Higurashi (Mrs. Higurashi/Mama Higurashi) stood there watching her children interact. "Hello again, Mrs. Higurashi." "And you Orochimaru." "Hiya mama." "Hello dear. Is there a reason for the visit?" "Hai(yes). Where's Jiji(grandfather)?" "In the house. Come in you two." They entered. There sat her Grandfather. "Jiji(grandfather)." He looked up from his work and stood. He stepped forward and the two hugged. "Tell us what has happened over the past year." "Just don't get mad." They all looked confused. They all sat and Kagome told them everything, including her being married. Jiji and Nodoka looked at each other. "Sesshomaru had sent us pictures of the wedding. Gramps was in the hospital, or we would have been there." "Gramps! Are you okay?" He chuckled. "Yes child. I'm just old. Fear not though. I want to see my great-grandchildren before I die." Orochimaru said "we hoped to stay here for a few days and then find a secluded spot for a few weeks." "Why to give me grandbabies?" asked Nokoda. "Sesshomaru and Inutaisho said that I'll go into heat toward the end of my honeymoon. We're at the end." "Really? Where did you go?" "Traveled through Europe. Had to buy a ton of film to get it all on film." "You took pictures of it all?" "Hai. I wanted to share the experience with y'all." They smiled. Nodoka took the film to get it developed. Orochimaru talked to Jiji, while Kagome played the Xbox with Souta. Two hours later, Nodoka returned and the family started looking through the pictures.

Two hours later, there was a knock. As the family was still looking at the pictures, Orochimaru answered the door. There on the other side stood three females and a male. "Who are you? Why are you here?" asked the boy. The girls were swooning over him. "I am visiting my wife's family, not that it's any of your business. Why are you here?" "That doesn't explain who you are." Kagome heard the voice and the growl following the boy's (talking about Hojo's) words. She explained to her family, quietly, who was at the door and the attitude. She went to the door. "Honey?" Orochimaru continued to growl lightly. Hojo looked in and saw Kagome. "Higurashi-san! Are you feeling better?" She ignored him and went to Orochimaru. "Oro? Ignore the fool and look at me." He continued looking at Hojo.

"Orochimaru!" He glared at Kagome. "Aishiteru. Ignore Hojo. He's a former classmate." He stopped glaring when she said 'aishiteru.' He pulled her into his arms and said "aishiteru, Kagome." Hojo glared at him. Eri and Yuka looked shocked. "Wait a minute! You said you were visiting your wife's family!" He glared. "And I am. I'd like to formally introduce you to my wife, Kagome." "You lie! She'd never marry and not tell us!" Ayumi slapped Yuka. "She won't tell y'all because you're boy-crazy. She wouldn't tell Hojo because he's obsessed with Kagome. Had he known she was to marry, he would have marched to wherever it was held and object. You would have ruined your friendship with her and made her mad." "Kagome dear?" "Yes mama?" "Did you take pictures of your new friends?" "They should be with the honeymoon pictures." "Mom! I found them!" "Okay Souta. Sorry Kagome." She returned to the dining room.

"Orochi, these are my suppose to be friends. Eri, Yuka and Hojo. Ayumi was never obsessed." He nodded and glared at Hojo and Yuka. He then turned to glare at Eri. He nodded at Ayumi. "I know of all your attempts to get her with Hojo. She hasn't kept anything a secret from me." "How about that she's sick all the time? Has she told you that?" Orochimaru looked at her. She said in Romanian "they were excuses that my Jiji came up with for the school and anyone else who asked while I was in Feudal Japan." He nodded. She returned to normal. She took Orochimaru's hand and said "come. I want to see mama's face when she sees the castle in Romania." He chuckled. The four walked in and closed the door behind them. They followed them to the dining room. "My world Kagome. This castle is absolutely gorgeous."

Kagome chuckled. "Hai mama. It was. Orochi and I enjoyed it. Mama did you get the three copy?" "Hai. Why?" "I want to give Ayumi one set." "She knew you were marrying, yes?" "Yes." "And she didn't tell us? Why? Ayumi! We're supposed to be your friends. You're supposed to tell us." "Leave her alone Eri, Yuka. She did as I wanted." "Why didn't you want us to know?" Eri whined. "Ayumi already said why!" Orochimaru nodded thanks to Ayumi and pulled Kagome toward him. He started hissing when Hojo, Eri and Yuka tried to pry her away. Kagome sent her arm back and they let go. "Leave me alone. Go away, I don't want to see any of you, Eri, Yuka, Hojo." Nodoka said "if I hear that y'all are near her again, I'll file for a restraining order." They gasped outraged and grabbed Ayumi's arm, going to drag her with them. Ayumi knocked the three down and said "go." They ran.

Kagome handed Ayumi a set of her honeymoon pictures. She had told Ayumi the truth of her adventures in the past. She understood why they made the lies. Ayumi looked at the photos.

Two days later, Orochimaru and Kagome was going to the house that Ayumi's parents gave her as a wedding gift. They too knew the truth of her adventures. They were happy that she had found happiness. Orochimaru carried Kagome through the threshold. He continued to carry her to the master bedroom. He laid her down in the middle of the bed. He quickly undressed himself and her. He sucked her breast into his mouth...However, before he could get too far there was a knock on the home door. Orochimaru stood and put his pants on. Kagome moaned before getting up, putting on his shirt. She kissed him hungrily before pulling away from him. "Let's get this over with" said Orochimaru "so I can finish what I started." He headed to the door while Kagome headed to the restroom. Orochimaru opened the door to see Eri, Yuka and Hojo. Orochimaru stood in the middle of the doorway. "What do you three want?"

"Get out of our way. We want to see Kagome." "Well, get the hell off of my property." "This doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Ayumi's parents..." "Who gave it to us as a wedding present." Kagome walked into the room in nothing but Orochimaru's shirt. Hojo drooled while the girls blushed. "Get the hell off the property. Were you not warned that if you were anywhere near me you'd have a restraining order on you?" Hojo said arrogantly "you wouldn't do it." Kagome gave Orochimaru a look saying _detain them._ He nodded slightly. Kagome went to get the phone. Orochimaru used a rope to detain them. Kagome walked back into the room, speaking on the phone. "Hello, yes this is Kagome Higurashi. If you'd please, I need someone to come and pick up trespassers. Yes, my husband and I told them to leave. Yes. I would also like restraining orders against them. Akitoki Hojo, Izawa Eri, and Akino Yuka. Yes. Uh huh. They've been detained by my husband. Yes. Uh huh. Alright. Thank you. Buh bye." She hit end and looked at Orochimaru. "They are on the way." He nodded.

Four minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Orochimaru answered it. The police were alert when they saw the bare-chested Orochimaru. "Who are you?" "Orochimaru. My wife called you." She nodded. "I take it that they had interrupted you." He spoke in whispers. "Hai, my wife has gone into heat. I was trying relieve it when they appeared." She nodded. She too was a demon. In fact all four of the police there are. The others three had heard, too. They nodded. They could feel and smell it. "Where are they?" "Living room. Come in. Kagome! Police is here." "Alright Orochimaru! I'm with the trespassers." They entered the room and saw three people tied up and someone else wearing only a shirt. "I'd stand a greet you, however I do believe Orochi told you the problem with that." "The four nodded. "He did. How were you able to detain them?" "They were distracted by my wife leaving the room. Hojo had said, arrogantly, that she wouldn't file a restraining order but she did. They were warned two days ago, bye Mrs. Higurashi that if she heard they were near her daughter, she would file the order." "What did they do two days ago to have the Senor Mrs. Higurashi threaten to file for a restraining order?" asked one of the males.

"They had started an argument with a friend of hers, Ayumi...Honey, what's her last name?" "Mitoko." "Ayumi Mitoko and then later tried to pull both Kagome and Ayumi out of the house. They may still have the bruises on them." "Hai, I do. Ayumi does to." "May we?" Both of them nodded. The males and their partners went to Kagome. She rolled up the sleeve and they saw the bruising. "Which one did this?" "All three. Yuka had my lower left arm, Hojo my shoulders, and Eri had the other arm." "And with Miss Mitoko?" "Same. They were trying to pull me away from my husband. They'd grabbed Ayumi after Mrs. Higurashi sr. had threatened restraining orders." "We had already talked to Miss Mitoko as she too had filed for a restraining order. Now about them trespassing." "We had both told them to leave. I told them first as Kags was elsewhere. Akitoki had demanded that I get out of the way. They wanted to see Kagome. I told them to get the hell of my property. As it is my-our-property." One of the females held up their hand. "How did you acquire the house?" Kagome spoke up. "Mrs. Mitoko and Mr. Mitoko had bought it as a wedding present for me and Orochimaru. We hadn't told anyone here we were getting married but the Mitoko family." "Why were they (gestured toward Akitoki, Izawa and Akino) not told?"

"Had I told Akitoki, he would have objected to it as he wants me for himself. Had I told Izawa and Akino, they would've been trying to get my husband into their pants as well as any male who was at the wedding." They nodded. They could smell the multiple seeds in their scent. The women protested "We would not have!" They were ignored. "Back to the story." "Yes. After I told them to get off the property, I explained that it was a present from the Mitoko family, when Akitoki said it belonged to them. My wife had then came out. She too told them to get the hell of the property. It was then that Akitoki had spoken arrogantly that she wouldn't file a restraining order. She told me to detain them as she went to get the phone." "LIAR! She didn't tell you to detain us! She stills loves us! You're just jealous that we spent so much time with her!" They were ignored. "How did she tell you to detain them?"

"A sharp glance. I may not have known my wife as long as they had but I understands her better than they ever could, except Miss Mitoko." "And how long did you know her before marrying her?" "Over a year. (He whispers) I'm actually a ninja. When she returned home from 'business' her great-grandfather and my two other teammates were here." "And who is her great-grandfather?" "Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi." Their eyes widened. They had heard of the ninja villages. They knew of Hiruzen too. One of the males, Bjorn, pointed toward one of the females, Katja. "Stay here. Figure out what this 'business was. We will take these three into custody." She nodded. The two males and female grabbed the trespassers and shoved them into the backseat. Katja sat when Orochimaru indicated that she should. "Tell me what the business was." She told the story, starting from when she was fifteen. Two hours later, Kagome's squirming in her chair and Katja was shocked. She saw the state Kagome was in and stood. She said bye to them and left. Orochimaru gathered Kagome in his arms and raced to their room, after locking the front door. He laid her on the bed. He quickly undressed himself and her.

***LEMON***

He leant down and suckled her breast. She arched. She rubbed her core against his shaft and whimpered. He looked at her and noticed she looked almost pained. He quickly tested her readiness and entered her. She arched deeper, pull him deeper into her. He quickly pulled out and slammed back in. She cried out in pleasure as he thrust back in repeatedly. "Oro..chi..maru!" She screamed out as she erupted, milking Orochimaru. He continued to thrust. He slowed down, heightening her pleasure. "Oro...speed up...please." He slowly sped up. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, slamming harder and harder into her. She pulled his face down and kissed him, hard. He continued thrusting into her heat. She pulled away from the kiss and groaned loudly. She kissed down his face to his mate mark. She kissed, licked and nipped the mark, making him jerk in excitement. He moaned. He sped up. They both erupted. She bit into the mating mark to keep from being too loud. Orochimaru pulled out. Kagome whimpered. She licked up the blood she spilt. He message her breast while he feasted from her core. She held his head to her and she had thrust upward. He quickly lost control. He turned her onto her hands and knees and thrusted into her dripping heat. She spasmed around him. He thrust into her fast and hard. She moaned. He grunted and sped up. He licked, kissed, sucked and nipped at her mating mark. She heated more. He reached around her and plucked her clit in time with his thrusts. She came hard, screaming his name. He collapsed on her as she spasmed around him. Both were breathing heavily. This continued for the next three weeks.

***END LEMON***

After three week of being made love to, the couple returned to Konoha. Once they arrived at the gate a week later, they were greeted by The Third, Second and First Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, who was being a big pervert, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Sakumo, Sesshomaru, Shippo, the other past allies, including Ayame and Koga, Hizashi, Hiashi, the Uchiha clan, Ino-Shika-Cho (sr.) and Inuzuka clan.

"Hiya Okaa(mom). Does this mean that you're my new Otosan(papa)?" Orochimaru looked at Kagome. "Hai(yes). How would you like to have a younger sibling?" "Do I get one? Do I?" "Kit, calm yourself. Yes you are getting younger siblings." "Siblings?" "Hai kit. From the smell of it there are three little ones." Orochimaru pulled Kagome to him and held her close. "Three huh? Think we can handle it, Kags?" "Hai(yes), Orochi. I think we can handle it." "Hmmm. I love you." "I love you too." They stopped in front of Hiruzen. "What ya think Sōsofu(great-grandfather)? Think you can handle little monsters?" Hiruzen laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Hai(yes), I think I can my dear." They were congratulated from everyone. Orochimaru than led them to the training ground. Kagome sat on the hill while Orochimaru trained with Kakashi and Minato. Jiraiya sat next to her.

"How's it feel, being married?" "Wonderful. Why do you ask?" "Tsunade and Dan are getting married soon." He gets hit on the head. "Ow, Tsunade," he whined, "was that necessary?" "Yes. I was gonna tell her." He stood and said seriously, "I hope you have a happy life with him Tsunade. Kagome, let me know if you want me to kick snake man's arse." She nodded. He walked away. Tsunade looked confused. "What's his problem?" Kagome and Orochimaru said simultaneously, "he loves you." "And yet, you're marrying another. Do you think, he'd be able to be around you forever, with you loving Dan and him loving you?" said her other teammate. She paled. Dan came over to her. "Tsunade. Go to him. I know you love him. I will always love you somehow. But truthfully, I love another. I can't marry you." She hugged him. "I love you too, Dan." She kissed him lightly. "I always will in some form. But, he's been there for me since your death..." "I know. Go." She nodded and hurried after Jiraiya.

"Mind if I join you, Mrs. Snake Lady?" Kagome laughed. "Go right ahead. Orochimaru refuses to let me train, though I'm only four weeks pregnant." He was about to reply when he heard his name shouted. "Dan!" "Hello, Ayame." "Here, Tsunade told me to give this to you." She hands him the ring. He hands it back to her and closes her hand over it. "When next you see her, give it back. Tell her to keep it. It suits her better than any I know. Should I decide to marry, I'll buy another." She smiled and nodded. "So what are you doing?" "Talking to Mrs. Snake Lady." She tilted her head to the side. "Hello Ayame. How are you?" "Kagome! Why are you out here?" She gestured toward the field. Ayame followed the gesture. "Ah. Husband's out here." She sat next to Kagome. Dan sat next to Ayame. "And I don't blame him for not allowing you to fight. You carry his babies. They could get harmed easily." Orochimaru agreed. "Orochi, if you don't stop agreeing with males when they think they are better than females, I'm gonna make you sleep in their house." He shook his head. "Woman, males don't think they are better." Kagome and Ayame snorted. "Sure." Ayame stood and said "come on Kagome. Let's go throw some weapons, since they won't let you train hand-to-hand." Ayame helped her up and they started leaving.

Orochimaru paled. He hadn't thought of weapon training. '_Hmm. Which would be worse? Hand-to-hand or weapons?_' "Kagome? Get back here!" "No thank you, hebi(snake)." Dan asked "what is it?" "She's going to weapon train! That's more dangerous than hand-to-hand." Jiraiya returned. "What are you yelling about?" "Kagome is going to weapon training." Sesshomaru said "than you should have let her hand-to-hand train. She knows how to protect the babes." Inutaisho overheard "you were too overprotective for a female like Musume(daughter). You're lucky she didn't attack you. Alpha females usually attack their overprotective mates." Orochimaru threw his hands into the air. Jiraiya said "don't worry Orochimaru, Tsunade is with them. She'll make sure they aren't hurt. You should've known that Kags wouldn't stay put when pregnant. She was first the Shikon Miko, searching the world for the elusive pieces. Then she came her. Fighting has been bred into her." Orochimaru growled at Jiraiya. He turned and headed in the direction Kagome took. The others looked at each other and followed. Kushina had gotten frustrated with Naruto and was fighting to calm down. She had forgotten she was pregnant and aimed for the stomach. Orochimaru was about to charge but was held back. Kushina's hand collided with a miko barrier, wrapped partially around Kagome's stomach, as armor. "As this one said, she knows how to protect her babes." The training went on for three hours before they retired to the homes. Kagome kissed Orochimaru to get him to not argue. They laid down and fell to sleep.

Two months later, Kagome woke to sharp pains in the stomach. She woke Orochimaru up. "What is it Kags?" "I...the babes are coming." He shot up and lifted Kagome. He took her to the hospital, where Tsunade and Jiraiya were. "Tsuna. Jiraiya." They looked up. "Yeah?" "She says the babes are coming." They stood. Orochimaru had Jiraiya contact her family and everyone else. The demons and ninjas arrived ASAP. Sesshomaru nodded. Inutaisho said "yes. The babes are coming." Tsunade had Orochimaru take her to a room. Orochimaru stayed by her side, holding her hand.

Five hours later, the triplets were born. While they waited for them to be cleaned they discussed the names they had chosen. Tsunade returned and handed them their babes. There was two males and a female. They decided on the names: Chouko(butterfly child), Hayato(falcon person) and Kaito(Kai _means_ "sea, ocean" combined with _斗 __(to)_, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _翔 __(to)_ "soar, fly).

**EPILOGUE I**

Over the next twenty years they had four more children; three girls and a boy. They were happy until an ex of Orochimaru's wanted to be with him. Orochimaru and Kagome had decided it was best to go separate ways still in good terms. The children went to stay with Kagome, who went back to Japan, after they filed for divorce. The separation was to do them good. They won't meet for another two thousand years, when she's married to another.

***END OF PART I***


	2. Part 2

SUMMARY: He loved her. She was married to another. What does fate have in store for the trio? What if the kami decreed that she have **2 **_**mates**_? OOC/OC No evil Orochimaru. Mpreg

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA OR BLEACH. I OWN PLOT/STORYLINE. DO NOT OWN ANY ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE ADDED.**_

_**WARNINGS: **__WILL HAVE LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NEW ENEMIES. OOC. OC. MPREG. __**ANAL SEX/TOYS**_

_**Ages: Chouko, Hayato, Kaito=20 Honoka=15 Moriko=10 Ryuu=5 Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko='34' Hiruzen Sarutobi & teammates='74' Nokoda='66' Minato, Kushina='39' Kagome, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade='46' Souta='32' Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji='24' Rookie Nine='23'**_

A/N for PART I-The Ninjas are immortal due to their help in protecting the Orbs. Also the Kyuubi had attacked, but Kagome and Sesshomaru had sent him back to where he belonged. Chouko (butterfly child), Hayato (falcon person) and Kaito (Kai _means_ "sea, ocean" combined with _斗__(to)_, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _翔__(to)_ "soar, fly) are the three oldest. Honoka (harmony flower), Moriko (forest child), and Ryuu (dragon) are the three youngest. Kōsofu=great great grandfather.

PART II

**PROLOGUE II**

Kagome and her children, all six of them, were heading back to their mama's/grandmother's house. Once they arrived, Kagome knocked. Nodoka answered and was surprised to see them. "Where's your husband, honey?" "Mama and daddy ain't together anymore" said Hayato. "Why?" "Daddy had an ex who wanted him. He thought it would be best to part on agreeable terms than argue over it." Nodoka pulled Kagome into a hug. "Don't worry, dear. There will be someone else." Just then a portal opened in the middle of the room. Out stepped a man with two captains following him. There stood none other than Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He looked and saw her. "Who are you?"

**Chapter 1**

"Well damn gramps you know how to make someone feel welcomed. Don't worry though; I'll be leaving soon anyway." Yamamoto looked closer. "Kagome?" His companions sucked in a breath. "The one and only." "You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you, save the color of your hair." "Hmm. A lot can change in twenty-two years gramps." He looked into her eyes and saw the sadness there. "What has happened to you, child, that changed your happy eyes to eyes of sadness?" "She and her husband had divorced." "Kaito, take your brother." Kaito grabbed his brother from Kagome's arms. She bent backward and did a handstand. Her shirt fell slightly and revealed her scars. "Who put scars on you Kagome?" "Gramps, if your guards don't scare me, I doubt you will. And to answer your question a demon from five hundred years ago." "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Why don't you sit, gramps? You have twenty-two years to catch up on." The three soul reapers sat, while Kagome did pushup still in a handstand. She than began her tale of when she was fifteen up to now.

After three hours, everything has been told. "So his ex-girlfriend came and you left." "His ex-girlfriend came, _**whom he's fond of**_, and _he_ asked for the divorce papers." "And the mating bond?" "Only two ways to get rid of it. One is that one of the receiver's has to die or two the receiver's has to find a new mate in the next three years of the separation. It hasn't even been a day." She shrugged. "Anyways, want to meet your great-grandchildren or not?" He nodded once. "Kaito, give me Ryuu please and come say hello to your great-grandfather, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Kaito handed his mother Ryuu and said "hi." Gramps gestured for them to come closer. They walked closer to him.

"My name is Chouko and I am eldest of three." "My name is Hayato and I am second eldest of three." "My name is Kaito and I am youngest of three." "What do they mean by three?" "Triplets. Those three are triplets." "Hmm." "My name is Honoka and I am fourth eldest." "My name is Moriko and I am fifth eldest." Kagome then said "and this is Ryuu." "Why is he named 'Dragon'?" "Shunsui." Kagome laughed. "He will be a dragon when he's older. His father is Snake. His mother at the time, dragon. He will be both." Shunsui looked confused. "She is demon. Her ex is snake. She is dragon, kitsune, inu, and snake, all from the sacred artifacts she had to protect" was heard as Jiji entered. "Hello my granddaughter. Did the Dark Orb work my dear?" "Hai. It brought back Inutaisho, Sakumo, The First and Second Hokage, as well as Dan and Nawaki." "Dan and Nawaki...wait! It brought back the Lord Inu no Taisho?" "Hai. And Dan was Tsunade's fiance however he is mated to Ayame. Tsuna is married to the Pervy Sage. And Nawaki is Tsunade's brother." "Forgive me, my 'guards' as you called them are Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake." She tilted her head to the side. "Hmm. Kaito, get rid of this vision for me, before I go back to Sōsofu's village and kick Pervy Sage's arse." "How am I supposed to mama and I will but I don't know how. And what is Uncle doing?" "Hmm. Can't say with little ears around." He laughed. "Poor mama, has to see and hear what Uncle Raiya' doing to Aunty Tsuna." "Mama will you hold Ryuu a moment, so I can strangle my son?" Nodoka took Ryuu from her and Kaito ran. Kagome chased after him.

Five minutes later, Kagome returned with Kaito in a choke hold, giving him a nuggie. "Boy, I'm older than you." "By 20 years, mama. 20 years." "How old would you be?" "Had I been human?" He nodded. "46. I was 26 when I had the triplets." Kagome sat. Kaito sat in front of her on the floor. Hayato sat next to Chouko who sat next to Kaito. Honoka sat in Chouko's lap while Moriko sat in Hayato's. Kaito took Ryuu from mama. Kagome leant her head on Kaito's. "You know, my dears, the next time I see your father I may just strangle him." They laughed choking on tears. Chouko was the worse. "Musume, come here." Chouko stood up and moved in front of Kagome. Kagome pulled her down into her lap. The Soul Reapers looked confused. Hayato said "daddy's girl" while Kaito said "daddy's little princess." Kagome said "hush little Chouko. Your daddy love's you. He's just...didn't want to have to choose. He knew if I saw them together, I'd kill her. You know that." Chouko said quietly, "you have before." "Hai. And I'd do it again, even if it's against my nature. Baby, it's only against a part of my nature. The other parts, wants to murder not only her but your father, though I love the ass so." Chouko laughed, slightly. "You two always were together, even if you argued, you understood each other. Even when you were really angry."

"Hai Chouko. Your papa was special to me. He was and still is my soul mate. Until I, in rare cases, find another soul mate, or he returns, I will weaken, which is why you were trained so hard. To help defend your siblings." Everyone gasped when they heard '_he was and still is my soul mate._' The children stood and hugged Kagome. They knew their momma missed daddy. They couldn't understand why though. Sure, they knew she loved him deeply but still. They understood now though. Kagome fell to sleep. Kaito said "Forgive mama. She didn't rest on our journey here. She couldn't sleep. She's use to feeling daddy's presence near her. Mine is similar to daddy's so it comforts her." They all looked at Kagome sadly.

"To lose one's soul mate can mean losing your world." Hayato nodded. "Hai. Daddy was her world." "I'd believe it."

**Chapter 2**

***TIME SKIP***

Four months later, Kagome is beginning to open up and get healthy again. She slowly started eating and drinking again. Over this time period, she and Jushiro have gotten closer. She's also met some more Soul Reaper; Utahara Kiske (ex), Yoruichi Shihoin (ex), Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki. Chojiro Sasakibe, Sui Feng, Nanao Ise, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Isane Kotsetsu, Rinji Abarai, Sajin Komamura, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangeku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yachiru Kushajishi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Jushiro had said that Byakuya's sister was in this world, somewhere, with her friends and their allies.

Currently, Jushiro and Kagome were walking and talking when they bumped into someone. Said person helped them up. Jushiro looked at the person. "Rukia." She looked "Captain Ukitake. What are you doing here?" He waved his hand toward Kagome. "Visiting head captain's granddaughter." Rukia looked at Kagome closely, as did the orange headed boy (Ichigo) and girl (Orohime) and the tall, tanned male (Chad). The black headed, glasses wearing boy (Uryu) looked at her and didn't consider her a threat. Kagome noticed and smiled evilly. Uryu saw said smile and shuddered slightly. "What are you?" She smiled wider "Something you've never encountered. I am a Miko-Yokai." She runs up behind Uryu. "There aren't many miko's left. I happen to be one." She runs back to Jushiro. "Kagome," she looked at him, "quit teasing the Quincy." She pouted, sighed and bowed, saying "hai Captain."

Jushiro sighed and lifted her head. "You being submissive doesn't suit you." Kagome looked away. They heard footsteps running toward them and heard "mommy! Mommy!" Kagome looked up. He looked around and saw Jushiro. "Papa Jush!" He launched himself into Jushiro's arm. Jushiro laughed. "I'm not your papa, Ryuu, but if you must, you can call me so." Ryuu hugged him. He then held his arms out to Kagome. "Momma." Kagome took him, gently, from Jushiro. "Hello my baby. Why are you here?" "Sōsofu wanted to take a walk. The oter (other) Sol Repers (Soul Reapers) joined him and me seed (seen) you." "Hm." "Can I go back to Jush papa?" "Hai" Jushiro held his arms out and Kagome placed Ryuu into Jushiro's arms. "Hello, little man. Were you behaving for your Sōsofu?" He nodded. "Hai."

The group arrived. Shunsui scolded Ryuu, "Ryuu, you shouldn't take off like that. You could have been injured or kidnapped or worse killed." Ryuu held his arms out to Shunsui. He sighed and took him from Jushiro's grasp. "You shouldn't run off like that, little man. Understood?" Ryuu nodded. Kagome looked out into the distance. She suddenly felt a pull on her soul. She starts heading in that direction. The Soul Reapers looked at each other and followed, Shunsui still holding Ryuu. Kaito said "don't worry, she feels another sacred artifact. Papa said she did this twice when she first arrived in his village." They nodded.

Ichigo asked curiously "what has she had to guard?" Kaito said "the Shikon no Tama, and the Sacred and Dark Orbs." Everyone inhaled. They had all heard of the items. The Sacred Orb can bring back the evilest person, while the Dark Orb brings back good. The Shikon no Tama can grant any wish. They looked up when everyone stopped. Kagome closed her eyes and headed to the right. "Momma?" She looked in Hayato's direction, with her eyes still closed. "Hai Hayato?" "What are you searching for?" "Another Sacred Artifact. It's tugging at my soul." The Soul Reapers looked at each other. Chad said "you never did tell us who you are." "Kagome Higurashi." "Chouko Higurashi." "Hayato Higurashi." "Kaito Higurashi." "Honoka Higurashi." "Moriko Higurashi." And little one said "I's (I is) Ryuu Higuwasi (Higurashi)." Shunsui chuckled "yes little one you are." Kagome kept walking. Suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes

**Chapter 3**

Kagome looked up and saw a stone in a skull necklace on a statue of the kyuuketsuki (vampire) Lilith. (A/N statue is larger). The stone started glowing red and vibrating. It suddenly launched itself at Kagome. Kagome held her hand out to it and it landed in her hand. "Hello Kyuuketsuki Ishi (stone)." The others thought _'Vampire Stone? What does it do?' _"It gives its holder or guardian a vampire's ability without the effect of having to drink blood." They froze. "Vampires have many different abilities but they also have a few in common. Increased strength, the ability to glamour or control someone, some have the ability to shape shift, heightened senses, doesn't require much sleep, frequent headaches, need to avoid sunlight, for a few years anyway, heals quicker, predatory nature, Empathy, Telepathy, Mind reading, Seeing and reading auras, Extra-sensory perception (ESP), Clairaudience (being able to mentally hear things from a distance), Clairvoyance (being able to mentally see things from a distance), Clairsentience (having knowledge that one cannot explain), Audiovoyance (being able to see and/or hear spirits and possibly communicate with them), Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Astral travel/astral projection, Psychometry, Invisibility (although not as in the Invisible Man kind of invisibility; the kind of invisibility where one can blend into a setting, room and/or crowd, and not be noticed by anyone looking for them.), Precognition/visions, Past-life memories (especially vampiric past-life memories), Immortal soul and a belief in reincarnation, Experience déjà vu quite frequently, and some are able to sense other vampires (often referred to as "vamp radar") these are but some of the abilities. Some have even more."

"So you now have all of those abilities." "Hai. Kyuuketsuki Ishi do you wish to join the others?" It vibrated. Kaito asked "mama, does it have a spirit in it too? Uncle Jiraiya said that the Shikon had four before it joined with you. He also said that The Dark and Sacred Orbs did too, before they too joined with you." "Hai the Kyuuketsuki stone has a spirit too. However, this one will be set free and its abilities will be given to me." "There's a vampire in it?" "Hai. She wants to be freed." "Mama you already have four vampire abilities." Jushiro asked "which ones?" "Precog, aura reading, audiovoyance and enhanced strength." "If it means her getting freed, than yes, Kaito, I'll be burdened with more abilities." Kaito sighed "mama, you're too selfless sometimes." The stone shattered and the vampiress Lilith was released. "I thank you for the return to the world. For that alone, I give to you my abilities." She gave her abilities to Kagome, making Kagome fall to her knees. Jushiro knelt beside her. After a few minutes, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against Jushiro. "You okay mama?"

"Hai." Jushiro helped Kagome stand and they returned to the shrine. Rukia and her group of friends, followed. "Jiji?" Grandfather Higurashi, Nobunaga, said "hai?" "Where's mama?" "Kitchen dear." Kagome went over and hugged Nobunaga. "Love you Jiji." "Love you too girl. Now go on talk to your mama." She headed over to Yamamoto and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Rukia asked curiously, "have you met any other soul reapers?" "Hai. According to gramps, Jushiro, and Shunsui, they turned to the dark side." "And who are they?" Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen." They froze. "When did you meet them?" "Oh, thirty years ago." They froze again. "How could you have met them thirty years ago?" Hayato said "mama's immortal. She's forty-six, soon to be forty-seven." "As Hayato said. I have been immortal for twenty-two years. Since I finished the search for the Shikon no Tama." "How did you meet them?" "Gramps had come to visit. He brought the three with him, as they served as guards. I had just return from a search when I felt three presences' I didn't know. However, no one had felt afraid so I didn't fight them. I didn't like Gin or Aizen's aura. Kaname, I didn't like his superiority complex. Gin and Aizen had one too, but they could control what they said. It's not surprising that Gin, Aizen, and Kaname switched sides."

**Chapter 4**

***TIME SKIP***

Four months later, they were getting along. Jushiro and Kagome started courting. They were slowly, but surely starting to fall in love. The Soul Reapers had defeated Aizen, Kaname and Gin. On December 20th, was Kagome's birthday. That was two days away. They were planning a surprise party for her. Ryuu was picking on Shunsui. Kagome was with Jushiro, walking in the woods. "Jushiro, you didn't have to come out here with me." "I know. I wanted to walk with you." She smiled at him. "You know something? Walking in the woods reminds me of the Sengoku Jidai." "How so?" "There was so many wooded places back then. I kinda miss it. The air wasn't polluted. It was peaceful until the Shikon was discovered there." He took her hand. "I bet it was. I can imagine that was peaceful afterward too." "Hai, until the demon-human wars." "Come. We should probably head back to the house." "Hai. It's hard to believe that it's been eight months since my life change." "Do you miss him?" "Sometimes, when I wonder if he misses his children." "Hm." He tightened his hand on hers. "If he didn't then he's an idiot. Well an even bigger idiot than I already thought him to be." Kagome looked at him confused. "He let you go. To me that has to be the most idiotic thing."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Jushiro." He smiled and said "I only state the truth." "Thank you anyways." He pulled her closer, seeing her shiver in the cool evening air. "You should have said something." "I'm alright Jushiro. I'll tell you when I'm not alright." "You best." They reached the house. Jushiro held open the door for her. She curtsied and entered. Jushiro laughed. Everyone looked up. They smiled slightly. "Hiya gramps, Jiji, mama, Souta, Soul Reapers, everyone else." "Are you hyper?" "Hai." "She's always hyper." "Especially when Hiruzen's coming to visit." "Sōsofu is coming? Yes!" Jushiro took her hand and pulled her down in his lap. "Calm yourself. Yes, I'm sure you're happy to see him but just calm yourself." She pouted and leaned her face into Jushiro's neck, scenting him. She fell to sleep. Jushiro wrapped his arms around her.

Two days later, they were out walking in the woods, again. She held his hand. Two hours later, they headed back. At the edge of the forest, stood a man looking to be in his early fifty's. Beside him was a male with white hair and a pregnant blond female. The duo stopped in front of them. Kagome released his hand and went to the fifty-year old male. "Sōsofu." She hugged him tightly. "You seem to have moved on, my dear. That's good, dear." "Don't talk of him around the children, Sōsofu, Jiraiya, Tsunade. They still can't bear to talk of him. They all think he's forgotten them." "Oh dearest, he hasn't forgotten any of you. He misses all of you. He's just too stubborn to ask you to go back to him." Kagome pulled away from him, hugged Jiraiya and Tsunade and went back to Jushiro. He embraces her and starts whispering comfortingly in her ear. She fell to sleep. Jushiro sighed. "She's weakening. Does he have another?" "Yes, however they are at odds with each other at the moment." Jiraiya asked "why is she weakening?" "He's her soul mate. There's only two ways to get rid of the mating bonds. One is that one of the receivers has to die or two the receivers has to find a new mate in the next three years of the separation. It's been eight months. She'll eat a little; she'll drink a little..." Jush papa!" "No. Your mama's sleeping. Go back to Shunsui." He whined "but Jush papa! I want to spend time with you and mama." "Later Ryuu." Shunsui came and nodded to the ninjas and Jushiro. He took Ryuu to his grandmother. "Jush papa?" Jushiro shrugged. "He's been calling me that for four months. I haven't told him not to."

Kagome started to stir. "Jushiro?" "Hai, Kagome?" "Can we sit here a moment? I need to fill Sōsofu, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest of the ninja's in on what has happened in the last eight months, including the new artifact." Hiruzen held up his hand, "what new artifact?" She then started explaining everything. "...and the Kyuuketsuki Ishi. It was in a statue of the Vampiress Lilith." They sat there absorbing everything told. "Jush Papa? Can I come back now?" "Hai, little man." Ryuu jumped into Jushiro's arms. Kagome ran her finger over Ryuu's nose. "How's it going, Ryuu?" "Ok, I guess." Kagome chuckled. "Hmm. My little man." Jushiro handed Ryuu to Hiruzen and covered Kagome's eyes. "Jushiro!" "Shh. Everything's okay. Just calm down " he cooed. Kagome grabbed hold of his wrist. "So long as you don't look, you'll be fine."

After a few minutes, Jushiro uncovered her eyes, "Surprise!" She startled and stepped back into Jushiro. She smiled slightly "thanks guys." Jushiro smiled. He pushes her forward slightly. "Go talk to your ninja friends." Hiruzen looked at him. "She didn't keep anything a secret from you, did she?" "Not a lot." Kagome headed to Kakashi. "Squirt." "I'm not a squirt." "Yes you are. You were only twelve when I first arrived in the Village." "You have awesome youth!" Kagome paled and hid behind Jushiro. "Please tell me that's not a mini-Guy, Kakashi." Kakashi laughed "it is." "Auntie Kag?" She turned. "Naruto?" "Hai." She hugged him. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. Then again, I rarely left mine and Oro's compound." Naruto laughed "hai. That's true." "Mama!" "Hello little Ryuu. Are you done tormenting Shunsui?" "Hai, fow now." Jushiro came up behind Kagome. "Jushiro this is Naruto, Minato's and Kushina's son. Naruto this is Jushiro." "Hello. I hope you're taking care of her." "Hai, as much as she'll let me anyway." "Naruto," they heard a quiet voice say. "Hina-chan. I want you to meet my 'aunt', Kagome. Kagome, my fiance, Hinata." "Miss Hyuga." Hina was shocked. "How'd you know?" "I and your father was almost always fighting each other." "True. She and Hiashi did argue a lot." Kagome leaned against Jushiro. "Thanks Jushiro."

A few hours later, they were partying and Kagome had opened her gifts, thanking everyone. They left shortly afterward. Jushiro and Kagome went for a walk through the woods. Jushiro held her hand. He suddenly stopped, causing her to stop. "Jushiro?" "Shh." He leant down and kissed her lightly. "Happy birthday Kagome." "Hmm." She pulled him down and kissed him. He pulled her closer.

**Chapter 5**

***TIME SKIP***

Two months later, Kagome was wandering around the yard, waiting for Jushiro, who was to meet her there. Suddenly a rip appeared in the sky and a hollow appeared. Kagome had her gramps aid her in transforming into her Soul Reaper form. "Roar Enjerufaiā (angel fire)." The Soul Reapers and co arrived in time to see her sword transform. She jumped up and slashed the hollow across the mask, making it catch on fire. Another hallow appeared. Shunsui was about to intervene when Yamamoto gently held his arm. "No, y'all have never actually seen her in her Reaper form. She's a master in all the techniques, including the forbidden ones." They watched stunned. Kagome started whispering "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33 Sōkatsui." A burst of blue energy came from her hand, hitting the hallow square in the mask.

They were shocked at the power behind the blast. Kagome turned toward the Soul Reapers and bowed, before heading to her body. She reentered her body and went over to Jushiro. "You're late." "Uh." "Shunsui kept adding things we needed to do. Otherwise he would have been here early." "Hm. Bad Shunsui." He pouted. Jushiro wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome, he was scolded very harshly, by just about everyone". Kiyone Kotetsu said "they shouldn't get attached to each other. Captain Ukitake is ill." Jushiro replied "was." Everyone looked at him. "Kagome had found a cure, even if temporarily. She's working on a permanent one." "Which is why I asked you here." Everyone looked at her. She looked at Jushiro. "What do you mean?" "I've done it. I found the cure. I had to wait a while before telling you to make sure it worked. I had gone to the hospital and gave the cure to a patient with the same illness. The doctors said it's out of his system and hasn't returned; they'll keep me updated." Jushiro hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear "thank you."

She laid her head on his chest. "Glad to help." They went out. He held her to him. They later walked to a pond. He pulled her into his arms and they started dancing. She leaned up and kissed him. He leaned down, adding more pressure to the kiss. A few hours later, they went home. She fell to sleep leaning against Jushiro.

The next day, Jushiro took the cure and felt better. He hugged Kagome and spun her around. They laughed while Kiyone scowled. Kagome wrapped her arms around Jushiro and said in his ear "I love you," before kissing him. He startled before returning the kiss.

**Chapter 6**

***TIME SKIP***

Two months later, Jushiro and Kagome are further in love. Jushiro was sitting in the living room, with Kagome on his lap and Ryuu on hers. "Little Ryuu's almost six years old." "Oh? When?" "A week." "Hmm. Really now? Ryuu, are you gonna be six?" "Yes Jush papa!" "Hmm, go play with Kanna (Tsunade's and Jiraiya's daughter)." "Hai!" Jushiro turned Kagome to face him and kissed her. They heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Yamamoto. "Kagome, I need to borrow Jushiro." Kagome stood. "What's wrong gramps?" "Nothing big, dear, just a few hallows." "And Menos." Everyone looked at Kagome. "What? I can sense them." She shrugged. "I figured they'd appear, eventually. Y'all have been coming here for a year. The cities are protected, though it takes a lot of my energy to deal with it." Yamamoto asked "how?" "Purification barrier." They all went outside. They saw the Menos and Hallows run into a barrier and purified. They saw the barrier waver. They all looked at Kagome, who looked about ready to pass out. Jushiro caught her as she fell, saying "sorry gramps. It seems a year is my limit." (A/N the hollow from two months ago had managed to slip through the barrier without being purified. She was already weakening then.)

Jushiro laid Kagome down and kissed her forehead. "Jushiro. Stay close to her. Even without her miko abilities she is still strong." Nokoda checked Kagome. "Don't worry. She'll wake in a few minutes." Jushiro shook his head. He doubted she would wake in a few minutes. He started fighting the hollow whom had snuck up on them. He was injured on the left side. Kagome awoke and saw Jushiro injured. She stood and pointed her finger toward the hollow. "Hado 4 Byakurai." The blast went straight through the hallow mask and disintegrated it. The others froze feeling the power behind the attack. The Byakurai continued going hitting and killing fifteen hallows before dispersing. She went to Jushiro's side and asked "are you alright, Jushiro?" Kiyone yelled "of course he's not! He's injured! All to protect your weak, pathetic..." Kagome punched her. "The last person to call me weak and pathetic almost lost his life the last time he did so. He would have, had his half-brother not appeared. You would do very well Kiyone Kotetsu to shut your trap before I do it for you permanently." With that, Kagome returned to Jushiro's side. She started to heal him. "Kagome. Stop. You're gonna wear yourself out."

She shook her head and continued healing him. "So long as you heal I care not for what happens to me." He completely healt. She was paler than normal. Jushiro wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Honey?" She looked up into his eyes. He kissed her lightly. "You need to stop worrying so over me and worry about yourself for a while." "She won't listen Jushiro," said Kaito, "as it is her nature to worry over others before herself." "Hm." He ran his finger across her cheek. "Come, we are going to have you lay down for a few minutes." "As long as you stay." "Hai I will stay." Jushiro lead her up to the house. Nokoda met them in the doorway. "What's wrong with her?" "She used too much of her energy to heal me." She sighed, relieved. "Take her to her room. First one up the stairs on the right." "Uh..." Yamamoto said "he wants to know if he can stay with her up there as she asked him to." "Hai, he can." Jushiro inclined his head slightly and headed up the stairs, with Kagome in tow. He pushed open the door and entered. He laid her on the bed, sitting beside her and looked around.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kiyone said "she's weak. She couldn't even protect herself, let alone heal Captain Ukitake." Someone cleared their throat. They all looked to see a gorgeous male with silvery-white hair flowing down his back, with golden-amber eyes, maroon stripes on his cheeks and wrist while having an indigo colored moon on his forehead. "If you continue to insult this one's imouto, he will have to let her know what is going on. She has not been able to stand anyone calling her weak or pathetic since this one's half-brother. He had continually called her such, thus making her anger to the words. Had this one not stepped in, he would have been dead." Nokoda said "Sesshomaru, this is my father, Genryūsai Yamamoto, and his subordinates." "Hn." Yamamoto said "and she already knows that Kiyone calls her such. She called her such to her face." "Hm. Then she has a death wish?" "No." "Then why would she anger Kagome?" "Kagome is courting the male that Kiyone has wanted since she became a part of squad thirteen." "Imouto is courting again? Hm." Nokoda said "she has less than two years to live otherwise." He snapped his head to her. "What do you mean?" "She said that there was two ways to break a mating bond. One was for one of the receivers to die or two they had to find another mate in three years of their separation. It's been a little over a year now."

"Where is she?" "They are in her room as she has been expending her energy to keep unwanted things out of the city for a year. She wanted him to stay with her so he is up there." Sesshomaru headed up the stairs, to her room. He entered and saw Kagome laying there with a male he's never seen before. "Who are you?" they asked simultaneously. Kagome blinked her eyes opened. "Jushiro? Sesshomaru?" "Hai?" they said. Sesshomaru glared at Jushiro. "Aniki? Why are you glaring at Jushiro?" "Imouto, you seem to be happy. However, he doesn't seem to be." "Why would I be when _someone_ decided to enter the room, waking my love?" Sesshomaru growled. "This one's imouto was hurt by the fool before you. Why would this one be happy she is with another after just a year?" Jushiro looked at Kagome and said "I'll be downstairs with Shunsui. Deal with him." He kissed her gently and stood, walking out the door, saying, "I love you Kagome Higurashi." He headed to Shunsui. "Jush papa!" Everyone looked up. He caught Ryuu before he knocked him over. "Hello little Ryuu." Shunsui said "Jushiro, what are you doing down here? I thought you were staying up there with her?" Kiyone smiled brightly "Captain Ukitake! Does this mean you dumped her?" He glared at Kiyone. "No. It means I didn't feel like dealing with her aniki, who had woke her." Kiyone pouted and flinched.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sesshomaru asked "why are you with him, imouto? I know about the mating bond thing." "There is another way that they probably don't remember, aniki. _He_ was my soul mate," Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, "however, another way to get rid of it is to find another soul mate. Now I know it's rare to have two soul mates but I do. He had just left the room." He sat there quietly, thinking of what she had said. He got up and headed down the stairs. He headed straight to Jushiro. "If you hurt her, I will take you out of the equation. I don't care if you are her soul mate." Everyone, except Jushiro and Sesshomaru, inhaled sharply. Sesshomaru looked at Jushiro in the eyes. "You already knew, didn't you?" Jushiro shrugged "I had thought as much, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed me to start courting her. Now excuse me but I wish to see Kagome." He stood and started up the stairs. He stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "Oh and Sesshomaru?" "Hm?" "If I hurt her as _he_ did, _I would take myself out of the equation._" With that said he headed to Kagome's room. He knocked and entered when he heard a soft 'enter.' He slowly pushed opened the door. Kagome stared at the door and smiled widely when she saw Jushiro. He closed the door behind him and walked to her.

"Jushiro," "Kagome." He stared at her as he got closer to her. He laid down on the bed. She cuddled up to him. She lifted her head and kissed him. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him and continued to kiss her. "I love you, Jushiro Ukitake. I hope you know that." "I love you too."

**Chapter Seven**

_One week later_

A week from that day, everyone was there getting ready to surprise Ryuu for his birthday. Jushiro and Ryuu were out on a walk, while the others were preparing the party. The ninjas had returned save for Minato as he had to safeguard the village. Everything was set up and ready and Jushiro returned with Ryuu. They all said quietly, save Naruto, "Happy birthday Ryuu." He smiled brightly and jumped on Kagome. She took a step back. Jushiro stepped behind her. "Thank you mama, evewyone." The day went by quickly with Ryuu getting many gifts. He thanked everyone and at the end of the day, his Kōsofu (great great grandfather) and co left. Kagome got Ryuu settled into bed and headed to her room, where Jushiro was waiting. "Hello Jushiro." He looked up "hello Kagome." Kagome plopped down onto the bed, laying her head in his lap. "You look tired darling. You should go to sleep." "Hm. Do I need to?" "Yes." She nodded her head and smiled up at him. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer saying, "I love you Jushiro Ukitake." She kissed him. She released him and he leant back down. "I love you to Kagome." He kissed her gently before leaning back, rubbing his hand in her hair. She purred and slowly fell to sleep, with her arm around his waist.

***TIME SKIP*  
><strong>Two months later, a commotion was heard outside. The Soul Reapers stepped out and saw Kagome fighting Kiyone. Jushiro went up behind her and hugged her. She struggled, not noticing that it was Jushiro. He said to her "calm down baby. I don't know what she said to you but I think she's had all she could take." Kagome stopped struggling and relaxed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her comfortingly. Yamamoto came over and asked "what did she do to you to anger you so?" Kagome struggled against Jushiro again. "Called Ryuu a bastard. Threatened to kill him. Gonna kill her. Let go Jushiro." Sesshomaru came up to her and growled soothingly. "Calm yourself imouto. He is safe. Let Jushiro calm you without you killing her. She will be dealt with by this one." Kagome continued struggling. Jushiro turned her to him and kissed her. She melted into the kiss. Kiyone hissed. Jushiro pulled away. "Kagome, if she ever and I do mean ever harms Ryuu or any of the others I will personally use her to teach my squad a lesson. That goes for the rest of them to baby." He leant down and kissed her gently. He pulled away and said "I love you." She replied "I love you too," before she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Kiyone said "get away from _my_ Jushiro." Captain Ukitake had to retrain Kagome for she would have ripped her head off for daring to claim her mate. "Let me go Jushiro so I can just kill her and get it over with. I, for one, am tired of her mouth." "Shhh, hush my baby and let someone else take care of it. I want to go for a walk. Come with me?" She took Jushiro's hand and they headed out, after Kagome gave Kiyone another glare. Jushiro tugged at her hand. They headed into the forest. Jushiro sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. He moaned but returned the kiss. This continued for a few minutes before they both pulled away, breathing heavily. Kagome cupped his face and said "I love you, Jushiro Ukitake." He cupped her face and said "I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." She kissed him again. He held her to him, pulling her closer. They groaned. They eventually pulled away and stood, walking again, holding hands. They shared small kisses here and there as they walked. They continued to walk till late into the night. Then, they went back to the shrine. They fell to sleep, holding one another.

The days past quickly. Kagome learned to ignore Kiyone. Jushiro was walking and talking to Genryūsai and Shunsui. Kagome stopped and approached lightly and tackled Jushiro. Genryūsai and Shunsui had moved out of the way as they had seen her coming. Jushiro turned while Kiyone had yelled "she attacked Captain Ukitake! Kill her!" Genryūsai said "You will leave her alone Kiyone. She is playing around." Jushiro brushed her hair out of her eyes and asked "did you have to tackle me, my love?" "Hai." She wrapped her arms around his waist and said "mine" so that everyone could hear her. Jushiro wrapped his arms around her saying "yours. Just as you are mine." Kagome purred. Sesshomaru smirked. She nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed deeply. She purred louder at his scent. "This Sesshomaru thinks you should stop scent marking him, for now, imouto." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Hm?" He chuckled slightly. "Go and talk to your male, Kagome." She stood and held her hand out to Jushiro. He took her hand and let her pull him up. They headed out. "Jushiro?" He looked at her. "Yes?" "I love you; I hope you know that." He pulled her to him. "I know, baby. I hope you know I love you too." She smiled at him. "I know." They walked along the trail in the woods, talking and laughing with each other. They returned hours later and went to bed. They were smiling.

**Chapter Eight**

***TIME SKIP***

Soon, four months had passed. Kagome had been separated from Orochimaru for a year and a half. Everyone could tell she was slowly weakening. She just smiled and held Jushiro. She told him she loved him as often as possible. She had to fight an enemy named Marco, two months prior.

-FLASHBACK-

They were in a date. Kagome had suddenly sensed someone watching them. She told Jushiro and they dodged the attack thrown at Kagome. She attacked in the direction of said attack. He came out of hiding and charged Kagome. She dodged and returned the attack. He retreated. They returned to their date.

-END FLASHBACK-

Jushiro had a surprise for Kagome. He already had permission so he was happy. He hoped she would accept. They were having a dinner party. Kagome was getting dressed and helping her children dress also. Jushiro himself, was getting dressed. Shunsui walked in. "Jushiro." Jushiro looked up. "Shunsui, what is it?" "Are you sure?" "Hai, I'm sure Shunsui. I love that woman. She knows it. Everyone does. I want her and those children, Shunsui." Shunsui smiled. "Hm, you've grown Jushiro, since you met her." He shrugged. "She's mine. I want her happy. I want those children happy too." Shunsui slapped Jushiro on the back. "They are happy, Jushiro, with you in their lives. I wish you luck in this quest of yours, Jushiro." "Thank, my friend. It means a lot." Shunsui slung his arm over Jushiro's shoulder. "Come on. I imagine she's waiting for you to escort her to the dinner party. I'm just so happen to be escorting Chouko." Jushiro laughed. They headed out and continued talking. Jushiro knocked on Kagome's door. She stepped out in a blue off-the-shoulder dress with two different shades of blue. He sucked in a startled breath, along with Shunsui. He took her hand and placed a kiss to the top of it. She smiled at him. "You look beautiful, love." "You don't look so bad yourself, Jushiro." She says to Shunsui, "Chouko will be finished in a minute." He nodded. A few minutes later, Chouko came out in a lavender lace gown that hugged her figure just right. Honoka was wearing an emerald green dress, with matching jewelry. Moriko was wearing a hot pink, strapless dress. The boys were all dressed in tuxes. The females were lead to the dining hall by the males. The occupants of the room breaths were taken away by the appearances of the females and males just entering the hall. Jushiro sat beside Kagome, who sat beside Sesshomaru. They talked and ate, some laughing. Kiyone was trying to get Jushiro's attention, however, he ignored her and kept his eyes on Kagome.

She felt eyes on her and looked in that direction. She smiled at Jushiro. He smiled back and took her hand. He rubbed his finger over her knuckles. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Inutaisho declared dinner over and that it was time for the ball. Jushiro rose, still holding Kagome's hand, and asked "may I?" "Hai, Jushiro, you may." He pulled her up and took her to the ball room. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. They started dancing. Three and a half dances later, Jushiro stopped. Kagome looked at him, confused. He went down on his knee and said "I love you Kagome Higurashi. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" She smiled and hugged him. "Hai, I love you, Jushiro Ukitake." Kiyone started screaming. Kagome flinched and buried her head in Jushiro's chest. He slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled herself upward and kissed him. Jushiro kissed her back. Kiyone grew louder. Kagome's and the others demon's ears started bleeding. Jushiro felt the blood and pulled away. "Shut up Kiyone!" She quieted and looked shocked. "You made my fiancés ears bleed as well as the other demons in attendance. Do you think you have a right to do so, just because I'm engaged to Kagome?" She just stood there, shocked. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." She shook her head. Jushiro was about to complain some more when a pair of lips met his. Kagome cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you, Jushiro." "I love you too."

Kiyone went to start screeching but Kaito and Hayato said "shut the hell up. They are happy together, so just shut up before we make you, stupid, self-centered bitch." Everyone was shocked, save Kagome. She smiled at the two. They waved and smiled back. The ball continued well on into the night. The fiancés went to their room in the early morning hours. "When do you want to get married, Jushiro?" He came up behind her. "I was thinking on your birthday." She looked at him. "What?" "I want to marry on your birthday, or close to it anyway." "Meaning." He cupped her face. "On the 20th or the 25th, baby. I want it to be a birthday gift or a Christmas gift. I love you baby. I don't want to wait very long to marry you." She cupped his face. "Alright, love." He smiled and pushed her away. "Go change so we can go to bed." She shook her head. "Not yet. I want to dance once more." He nodded and pulled her to him. They danced around the room, listening to nature's harmony. They stopped, three minutes later. Kagome went to the bathroom to change into her nightwear. Jushiro changed quickly in her room. She came out to find him buttoning his shirt. She walked to him and hugged him. "Mine." "Yours, baby, yours." They laid down in each other's arms. They fell to sleep, thinking of the future.

**Chapter Nine**

***TIME SKIP***

They had planned their wedding for Kagome's birthday. They were ecstatic. Kagome had heard from the Mitoko's. At first, they were shocked to see her with another. Then Kagome had filled them in and they understood. They were sorry that it had ended that way. They had a feeling, though, that they would see him again someday. The duo was getting ready for their rehearsal. It was today. Tomorrow, they would wed near the Sakura blooms. The ceremony started at noon. Jushiro was waiting at the alter for Kagome. She came walking down the aisle on Yamamoto's arm. She was wearing a red and white wedding dress. Jushiro was wearing a black tux with a red 'vest' and tie. The priest started the ceremony. They said their vows and kissed the bride. They danced with each other and their family. In the late morning, Sesshomaru sent them on their honeymoon. They got on the boat and headed to Ireland. Kagome snuggled up to Jushiro. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Kagome Higurashi-Ukitake." She laughed and said "I love you too, Jushiro Ukitake." She unbuttoned his shirt. She nuzzled her face into his now bare chest and sighed. He held her tighter. "Don't worry so, Kagome. We have time. For now, we will sleep." They fell to sleep.

Four hours later, Kagome we up. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Wake up, sleepy head." He woke up. He looked at her. "What is it, love?" Kagome leaned over her and said "we're here." He nodded and stood. She stood and hugged him. "I love you." "I love you too." They got off the boat and headed to the hotel. The receptionist gave her the key and looked flirtingly at Jushiro. Jushiro ignored her and headed to Kagome. "Come on honey, so we can go rest." She nodded and they headed to their room. They both fell to sleep when they hit the bed. Four hours later, Kagome woke again and rubbed her hand over Jushiro's chest. He slowly woke.

***LEMON***

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. She slowly moved to his neck. She placed kisses where shoulder met neck. She looked at him, uncertain. He brought his arms around her. "Yes baby, I want to be your mate." She nuzzled her face on his chest. He rolled over and propped himself on his hands. He leant down and kissed her. He slowly slid her shirt up and over her head. He stopped and stared. He leant down and pressed a kiss onto the slope of her breast. He unclipped her bra and threw it into a corner. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and pressed her breast further into him. He messaged the other. He shrugged off his shirt and went lower. He pulled her pants and underwear off as he went lower. He buried his tongue into her tight core. She gasped and arched upward. She began lowering herself onto his tongue. He held her hips still, going at his own pace. He replaces his tongue with two fingers. He shoved them in and pulled them back out repeatedly. He nipped at her clitoris. She gasped sharply. After she was mindless with pleasure he pulled away and she moaned in protest. He smirked and stood, taking off his pants. There he stood bare as the day he was born. She took in the sight of him being bare and aroused for her. She got onto her knees and kissed the head of his penis. He gasped. She wrapped her hand around the base of his penis and slowly pumped him. She engulfed his cock and sucked him off. He arched his neck and slowly thrust forward. She chuckled and he groaned at the vibrations. He pulled her away and went back to his 'feast.' She held him to her and arched deeply. He chuckled. He slid up her body and probed her core with his penis. He slowly pushed into her. She arched and took him deeper. They moaned once he was fully sheathed in Kagome's heat. He began to move, slowly at first, then picking up the pace. She met him thrust for thrust. She gasped. He picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around him. The tension in them finally erupted. They both moaned as they erupted together. Jushiro kept moving. He reached down and fingered her clit. He trailed his hand lower. He spread her anal hole and eased a figure in. She arched into it. "Jushiro." "Shh. I want to try something _**he**_never did." "Baby, it feels weird is all. I love you." "I love you too." He picked up the pace. He added another finger into her anal hole. She slammed down onto him and his fingers and moaned. He chuckled and added a third finger. He made a scissoring motion to stretch her. She clamped down on him. They erupted. He pulled out of her and looked at the clock.

***END LEMON***

He continued to scissor his fingers. "Hmm. It's only five. Do we get up or stay in this bed?" "Don't care." She replied as she rode his fingers. He watched Kagome. He hardened. He leant down and asked "if I wanted, would you let me have you this way?" "Hai, I would." "Hm. That's interesting." He leant down and suckled her breast. She gasped "are you trying to kill me, Jushiro?" He chuckled. "No." He shoved two fingers from the other hand into her pussy. She gasped at the double assault. He smirked and continued his assaults. Two minutes and two orgasms later, Jushiro removed his fingers from her passages. He stood and picked up Kagome, carrying her to the shower. He put her down, but kept his arm around her waist. He adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped in, taking Kagome with him.

***LEMON***

He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just as heatedly. He shook his head and unwrapped her arms. He turned her away from him and braced her hands on the wall. "Keep them there." She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her torso and held her for a moment. Then, he pulled away and knelt on his knees. He spread her legs for him and tasted her pussy. She groaned but kept her hands on the wall. He petted her leg as a sign of saying 'good girl.' She rocked her hips onto his face. He held her still. "Baby, let me pleasure you." He held her still and continued his torture. She groaned. He moaned at the taste and feel of her on his tongue. Few minutes later, he stood and told her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She did both. He lowered her slowly onto his raging cock. They gasped. He suddenly, thrust hard into her. They moaned. He pulled out and slammed back in, repeatedly. He put her legs over his shoulders, changing the angle. They moaned at said new angle. Soon they were coming upon their climaxes. "Ju..shi..ro" He moved his hand down and started playing with her clit. "Hush baby. I need to…take away the edge." They erupted. Kagome and Jushiro groaned harshly at the feeling. Kagome leant up and sunk her fangs into Jushiro's neck. He gasped and jerked inside of Kagome. She pulled away a few seconds later. She licked up the blood on his neck. He held her to him. "I love you Jushiro." "I love you." He pulled out of her and set her on her feet. He washed her hair and body, thoroughly and lovingly. She, in turn, did the same. They soon got out.

***END LEMON***

They returned to the room after being thoroughly dried by one another. He pulled her back to the bed and had her sit. He got up and grabbed her comb, brushing her hair out. "What are we going to do, love?" "We will explore for a few hours, if that's okay with you." "Hai, that's fine, baby." He continued to comb her hair. "After that, we can have lunch, then return to the room. I have plans for you baby." She smirked. "Likewise, darlin, likewise." He kissed the nape of her neck and said "I'm finished." She stood and switched places with him. He let her brush his hair out. "Love?" "Hai, Jushiro?" "What would happen if we had children?" "They'd be full-blooded." She leant down and kissed his neck. He held her to him. She smirked. "In case you didn't know, you're finished, baby." He laughed. "I'm aware. Thank you." She nodded and headed to the closet. The towel fell from her body and he stepped over to her and sucked a breast into his mouth. She clutched his head to her. "Honey, I thought we were going to go out. We can't if we're both hot and needy." _'Hot and needy? The both of us?'_ suddenly he felt his crotch being messaged. He jerked in her hold. She laughed and smiled "both of us hot and needy." He stepped forward and kissed her, hard. "Baby, if you don't let go, we may never leave this room." She laughed but released him. She grabbed her a pair a jeans and a sky blue blouse and went to lay them on the bed. She pulled on her lacy blue panties and matching bra, than pulled her clothes on over them. Jushiro snapped out of his daze and began to get dressed.

They headed out hand in hand. They walked around for a few hours. They stopped to eat when they got hungry. At seven that night, they went back to their room as they had plans. They stepped back into their room and Jushiro locked the door. He turned to face her. She stood in front of him and slowly began to undress him. "Come, husband of mine, I think it's time to retire." He pulled off her shirt and tossed it beside him. "Hai, it is." They slowly retreated to the bedroom, peeling each other's clothes off as they went. Once they were both naked, Jushiro embraced her and kissed her hard.

***LEMON***

They tumbled to the bed together. She pulled away and went lower. He held his breath. She pushed him onto his back. Her breath breezed across his nipple. He bit back a moan. She leant forward and licked said nipple. He arched and moaned. She played with his other nipple before moving on to the neglected one, giving it the same treatment. He held her head to him. She slowly made a path lower, pausing to torment his belly button. She continued on her quest downward till she came to Jushiro's raging cock. She licked it from base to tip and back down. He arched deeper off the bed and bit off a curse. She engulfed said cock and he did curse. She chuckled. He moaned at the vibration on his cock. He tugged on her hair and pulled her away from his cock. She pouted. Jushiro kissed her hard and had her on her back in a flash. He quickly went lower and engulfed her breast in his mouth, one hand playing with the neglected breast, the other playing with her clit. She arched and moaned. He trailed lower, pausing for a moment at her stomach before going to her core. He lapped rapidly at said core and moaned. She, in turn, moaned also. His hands trailed down and around to her back. One stayed on her lower back, however the other went lower. He sank two fingers into her asshole while he stuck his tongue into her pussy. She arched deeply, pressing his tongue and fingers deeper into her. He pulled away shortly afterward and turned her onto her hands and knees, his fingers scissoring in her anal hole. He got behind her and entered her. He pulled out and thrust back in, in rhythm to his fingers moving. His other hand lifted to play with her bundle of nerves. She pressed back into him. He sped up his pace. She screamed his name as she came and he shouted hers. She collapsed as did he. He pulled out of her, leaving his fingers, and she turned to face him, pressing back onto his fingers.

***END LEMON***

"Would you truly let me have you this way," emphasize by pushing fingers in hard, "if I asked you?" She rocked back on his fingers and rubbed against his cock on the way. "Yes." "Be sure baby because I want to have you this way. If you aren't ready for it then say so." Kagome slid her hand down his back to his asshole. She slid it in. He jerked forward. She chuckled. "I love you Jushiro." He jerked forward again and said "I love you too, Kagome." They moaned when they hit each others pleasure spots. They moaned in unison. He pulled her fingers out of his hole and held her hands above her head. His other hand continued to stretch her. Seven minutes later and he released her and stood, heading to his bags. He unzipped said bag and got out a bag from within. He took the bag and laid it beside the bed, while laying down beside her. He got into the bag and pulled out lube."Would you like to now or later, baby? I'll give you the option." She took the lube out of his hand and opened it. She massaged it, thoroughly, onto his cock. He gasped.

***(ANAL) LEMON***

He took the lube and applied some to his fingers. He slowly inserted them into her dark entrance. She slammed back onto the fingers and exploded. He chuckled and once he thought he'd prepared her enough, he removed his fingers and turned her onto her stomach. "It will work better this way, baby. Next go around with this way we can face each other." She nodded. He spread her ass cheeks and slowly entered her. She went to push onto him but he held her still. "Baby, I'm bigger than three fingers. Be still and let me ease into you." She nodded slightly. He continued easing into her. She moaned in pleasure-pain. He reached around her and massaged her clit. He fully sheathed himself in her before stilling. After a few moments, Kagome rolled her hips softly. Jushiro groaned. "Baby?" She nodded. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly. She moaned in pleasure. She pushed back eagerly. He picked up the pace, slowly at first, than moving erratically. She reached back and fondled his balls. He jerked and removed her hand. He clasped her hands in one hand. He rubbed her bundle in tune to his thrusts. They exploded. She fell forward causing him to fall onto her. He rolled onto his back, still in her. "Baby, did I hurt you?" "Not really. Honey, I want to face you." He pulled out and she protested. ***END (ANAL)*** She turned to him and kissed him hard. He hardened. She straddled him and put him inside her. She moved slowly. He gripped her hips, held her still and drove into her hard and fast. Their breathing became erratic. She kissed him hungrily and he returned it. They exploded. They started to get their breathing under control, with him still in her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He hardened. He moved softly. They made love for hours.

***END LEMON***

They fell to sleep for seven hours. She woke and curiously looked into Jushiro's bag. She saw all kinds of sex toys, most anal, most for use on females. However, a few can be used on males. She had a wicked thought and took one of the toys out. She smirked. Jushiro, at that moment, happened to roll onto his stomach, searching for Kagome's warmth. She hurriedly went back to the bed and laid down. She rubbed the lube onto the toy.

Now Jushiro doesn't usually sleep deeply, however, with how much loving he's gotten, he went into a deep sleep. Also with Kagome being demon, she doesn't need to sleep long.

***ANAL TOY USAGE/LEMON***

Anyway, she rubbed the lube onto the toy and slowly started to insert it into Jushiro's ass. He jerked, but slept onward. She nudged him onto his side and licked from his foot to his nipples and back down again, stopping at his cock. She licked the head of said cock and traced the vein. She worked the toy slowly, sliding it deeper as she went. She engulfed the head and continued playing with the toy. She pulled away and blew on it. He jerked awake. "Hello, my love" she said. She continued to move the toy and blow him. He closed his eyes and moaned. She chuckled and he slid more of him down her throat. She suddenly pulled away and he moaned in disappointment. She slid up and kissed him. While he was distracted, she slid him onto her. He quickly flipped her onto her back, while braced above her, and drove into her. Her hands moved over his back to the toy-Thai Beads-and she paced the movement of the toy in time to his thrusts. Just as he was about to explode, Kagome had thrust the beads onto his prostate. He exploded, screaming her name. She exploded. They laid locked together for a few minutes."Well, can you get them out? I'd like to roll over and not squish you." She pushed it into his prostate again, causing him to groan. She then pulled it out. "That was interesting." "Hm." He licked her nipple causing her to arch. They made love for a few long hours.

***END ANAL TOY USAGE/LEMON***

**Chapter Ten**

Once the honeymoon was over, five days later, they went to the Higurashi shrine. They were attacked by Ryuu, who had missed them both; Chouko, Hayato, Kaito, Honoka, Moriko, Sesshomaru, Nokoda, Yamamoto, and Shunsui. "Welcome back, Jushiro, Kagome." "Thanks Shunsui." "Welcome back mama. "Thanks babies." Kiyone glared hatefully. "Kagome, you are with child." Jushiro froze. "Seriously?" "Hai, her scent has changed. She carries child." She looked at Jushiro. He pulled her to him and spun her around. "I'm going to be a father so early into the marriage? Ohh! I don't mind one bit baby. Mine." She hugged him. "Yours, just as you are mine." He laughed. "I love you Kagome." "I love you." She kissed him. "Well what do y'all think of having another brother or sister?" They said sincerely, "we'd love another sibling, mother." She smiled at them. Kiyone tried to attack Kagome. Sesshomaru kept her at bay. "You will leave this one's imouto alone, especially when she carries pups in her womb. It's a disgrace to attack a female while pregnant." She tried to go around him. He continued to stop her. Kagome moved away from Jushiro and hit Kiyone in a pressure point, making her fall unconcious. She looked at everyone to see them watching her weirdly. "What? She was giving me a headache." They laughed or chuckled in the silent ones case. "Congrats Kags, Jushiro." "Thanks."

Three months later, they had a beautiful boy and his twin sister. Faolan and Mordag were full blooded Inu and Kitsune (Faolan being Inu, Mordag being Kitsune). They grew quickly. They learned quickly too.

**EPILOGUE II**

Over the years, Kagome and Jushiro had fourteen more children. They wanted some alone time often. They were happy. However, two thousand years later, they were invited to Konoha, where their children were learning to be ninjas. The two youngest, who also happens to be twins, were starting at the ninja academy. Kagome and Jushiro were required to be there, again, to introduce their children. They head to the academy. "Mama! Daddy!" They in turn caught the brats. "Hello Maon." "Hello mama." "Hello Doileag." "Hello daddy." The ceremony began. The little ones were behind stage. Jushiro introduced them while Kagome stood back. They cheered. Jushiro bowed and took Kagome's hand and headed out. They explored the village. They were walking around the village when "Kagome." She paled and froze. "Honey? What is it?" She shook her head and turned around. "Orochimaru." Everyone fell into silence. "Daddy." Chouko attacked Orochimaru. He held her close. She punched him as she cried.

* * *

><p>The Childrens name are Gaelic. Read below for meaning and pronunciation. Sorry for the inconvience. :) The names are in order from oldest to youngest.<p>

**Faolan**-pronunciation=FOOL an-meaning=wolf

Mordag- pronunciation=MOR dak-meaning=Sea warrior-anglicization/association=Murdina

Sidheag-pronuncitaion=SHEE ak-meaning=wolf

**Brandubh**-pronunciation=BRAN doow-meaning=black raven-anglicization/association=Branduff

**Finnean**-pronunciation=FIN yan-meaning=white headed

Meadhbh-pronunciation=MAEV-meaning=she who intoxicates-anglicization/association=Meave, Maeve

Muireall-pronunciation=MOOR ul, MOOR yul==meaning=sea-bright-anglicization/association=Muriel, _Marion_

**Corc**-pronunciation=KOHRK-meaning=heart; crimson

**Ciaran**-pronunciation=KEE ur an-meaning=dark, shadowy-anglicization/association=Kieran

Mùirne-pronunciation=MOORN-meaning=affection-anglicization/association=Morna

Gormal-pronunciation=GAU rum ul-meaning=deep blue eye-anglicization/association=Gormelia

**Conchar**-pronunciation=KON chur, KON uh chur-meaning=high will or desire or wolf-lover

Ròs-pronunciation=ROES-meaning=the rose flower-anglicization/association=Rose

**Latharn**-pronunciation=LA urn-meaning=fox-anglicization/association=Lorne

Doileag-pronunciation=DOL ak-meaning=world ruler-anglicization/association=Dolina

**Maon**-pronunciation=MOON-meaning=hero


	3. Part 3

SUMMARY: He loved her. She was married to another. What does fate have in store for the trio? What if the kami decreed that she have **2 **_**mates**_? OOC/OC No evil Orochimaru. Mpreg

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA OR BLEACH. I OWN PLOT/STORYLINE. DO NOT OWN ANY ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE ADDED.**_

_**WARNINGS: **__WILL HAVE LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NEW ENEMIES. OOC. OC. MPREG. ANAL SEX/TOYS. __**THREESOME. YAOI**_

_**Ages: Chouko, Hayato, Kaito, Honoka, Moriko, Ryuu, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hiruzen Sarutobi & teammates, Nokoda, Minato, Kushina, Kagome, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Souta, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Rookie Nine=over two thousand; except they look to be in their early twenties, mid-thirties, late fifties**_

A/N for PART III-

**OROCHIMARU'S CHILDREN **from oldest to youngest. BOLD NAME=male child**:** Chouko (butterfly child), **Hayato **(falcon person) and **Kaito **(Kai _means_ "sea, ocean" combined with _斗__(to)_, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _翔__(to)_ "soar, fly) are the three oldest. Honoka (harmony flower), Moriko (forest child), and **Ryuu **(dragon) are the three youngest.

Sōsofu=great grandfather

Kōsofu=great great grandfather.

**JUSHIRO'S CHILDREN **from oldest to youngest. BOLD NAME=male child**:**** Faolan **(wolf),Mordag (Sea warrior), Sidheag (wolf), **Brandubh **(black raven), **Finnean **(white headed), Meadhbh (she who intoxicates), Muireall (sea-bright), **Corc **(heart; crimson), **Ciaran **(dark, shadowy), Mùirne (affection), Gormal (deep blue eye), **Conchar **(high will or desire or wolf-lover), Ròs (the rose flower), **Latharn **(fox), Doileag (world ruler), **Maon **(hero). IF YOU WANT THE PRONUNCIATION OF THESE NAMES PLEASE EITHER GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR BOTTOM OF THE PAGE-BENTEN (Goddess of love, the arts, wisdom, poetry, good fortune and water.)

PART III

**PROLOGUE III**

Jushiro and Kagome had to attend the opening ceremony due to their two youngest twins, Doileag and Maon, starting at the academy. They headed to the academy. "Mama! Daddy!" They in turn caught the brats. "Hello Maon." "Hello mama." "Hello Doileag." "Hello daddy." The ceremony began. The little ones were behind stage. Jushiro introduced them while Kagome stood back. They cheered. Jushiro bowed and took Kagome's hand and headed out. They explored the village. They were walking around the village when they heard "Kagome." She paled and froze. "Honey? What is it?" She shook her head and turned around. "Orochimaru." Everyone fell into silence. "Dad." Chouko attacked Orochimaru. He held her close. She punched him as she cried. "You're an a-asshole…daddy. Mama said…the next time…she saw you…she was gonna k-kick your…ass." He looked at Kagome. "Did she?" "H-hai." Kaito and Hayato came into view. "Father." He said "Hayato, Kaito, my sons. I love you I hope you know that." "You had the oddest way of showing it, father. Mama, can we go introduce Doileag and Maon to the instructor?" "Hai. Go on." They left

**Chapter One**

"Jushiro, my ex-husband, Orochimaru. Orochimaru, my husband, Jushiro." They nodded at one another. Jushiro gripped Kagome's elbow. She, in turn, leaned into Jushiro's side. He released her arm and wrapped his arm around her. She looked at Orochimaru. He said "You look good." "So do you." "Did you tell them...?" "That you left me for another? Or that you love them? They figured out the first. The second is all I told them. They don't like hearing of you, Orochimaru. They felt you abandoned them as you never once came to visit them. Jushiro was raising Ryuu." Speaking of said devil, "Jush papa?" Jushiro released Kagome and looked at Ryuu. "Yes Ryuu?" "Why is mama upset?" He looked at Kagome, who nodded. "She's talking to your father." Ryuu looked at Orochimaru. Oro's breath hitched. "Ryuu." He looked closely at him. "You've grown so much."

"It happens after two thousand years." Orochi nodded. "It does. You were but a babe when I last saw you." Ryuu asked "why'd you hurt mama so? She's still hurting. It's dulled because of Jush papa, but why would you hurt her so? She loved you." Orochimaru's breath caught. "I didn't want to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her, Ryuu, but I was put in a difficult situation and didn't want her hurt." Kagome snorted. "I could've handled myself thank you Orochimaru. Jushiro? I'm going to go find Maon and Doileag." He nodded and kissed the top of her head. She turned on her heel and ran in the direction Hayato and Kaito ran off in. Orochimaru stared after her. "Did I hurt her so bad that she can barely say a few sentences to me?" "You were her world and you betrayed her by asking for a divorce. You left her for another when you could have told her—being your old lover-to leave you alone and that you were happily married. However you didn't." "Why does she look so weak?" Sesshomaru answered coldly "the day she lost you is the day she lost one of her wills to live. Her children and Jushiro help her have a reason to live. Otherwise she would have perished a month after she returned home. Luckily, Jushiro and co were there. Now she can't die. She can rarely be in sunlight, due to an artifact she found." "What artifact?" "Kyuuketsuki Ishi." With that Sesshomaru left. Kagome came back to them. Jushiro looked at her and asked "what is it baby?"

"Sōsofu is making us stay here this time." Jushiro hugged her. "It's okay baby. We'll get through this." She nodded. Orochimaru was surprised that he didn't feel jealous of him. Just then, someone arrived. "Oh Oro! I love you" was said in a screechy, whiny voice. Kagome flinched. "Oro?" "Shut up Lizzy." She flinched. She looked around and her eyes landed on Jushiro and Kagome. She licked her lips when she saw Jushiro but snarled, a weak version, at Kagome. Kagome hissed and bared her fangs. They all saw her canine were longer than anything else. Jushiro grabbed her. "Calm yourself my love. While I am sure you'd be happy to kill her," Lizzy snorted arrogantly, "I am sure he would be upset if you kill her." Lizzy latched onto Orochimaru's arm. "Yeah, my Oro loves me. We're working on getting me pregnant." Orochimaru grunted and ripped his arm away from her. "No we aren't. We are working on a divorce as you have been with other males, as I refuse to touch you." "But...Oro, I love you..." "No you don't or you wouldn't be cheating on me." "Fine. If you'd make love to me I wouldn't have to go to others. But you haven't touched me since we were dating before I left over two thousand years ago." Kagome chuckled lightly. "Jushiro?" "Yes, darlin?" "I am heading to the house, seeing as Sōsofu is making us stay. Well, after I go pick on Raiya." He nodded and kissed her briefly. "Go on now, love. Kick his ass for me." Kagome chuckled and left. She headed to Jiraiya's and Tsunade's place. She knocked. Tsuna answered the door. "Kags? What are you doing here?" "Had to bring Maon and Doileag here. Sōsofu is making Jushiro and I stay in the village this time. I told Jushiro I was coming to kick Jiraiya's ass and then going to the house." Jiraiya asked "why do you want to kick my ass?" "Because you did what you weren't supposed to." He gulped ad fled.

Kagome chased him and caught him, kicking his ass when she did. They returned a few minutes later. She waved to Tsunade and left. The townspeople waved at her and she returned it. She entered her house and bent over. She headed to her bed and sat, rocking herself back and forth. An hour later Jushiro walked in. "Baby? I'm home. Baby?" He walked into their room and saw her. He hurried over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Shhh. Hush my baby. I know it was a shock to see him again. I know it's hurting you. Shhh. I have you now baby and I'm not letting you go. You're mine." She wrapped her arms around him and fell to sleep three hours later. Jushiro stood, not waking Kagome and headed to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door. Minato answered "come in." He entered. The Hokage's were in there as well as the Sannin's. Sarutobi asked "what is it Jushiro?" "May I take Kagome out of the Village when she awakens?" Sarutobi asked confused "Why? She just got here?" Jushiro replied heatedly "and she ran into Orochimaru, bringing back the pain that's been locked away. She finally fell to sleep after three hours of crying, not counting how long she had been crying before I got there." They were shocked as they had never heard Jushiro speak angrily to Sarutobi. "What did you say?" "We had run into Orochimaru right after the opening ceremony. She had left to go find the boys after he arrived. She came back, saying how you wanted us to stay. She left again after Lizzy came by. She went to beat on Jiraiya before going home. She, from what I can tell, was crying for an hour before I got home." They were shocked. Orochimaru was crying silently. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. They covered their eyes and their stood the Goddess Benten.

They bowed to her. "Now, now. Young Shinigami, you will forgive Sarutobi as he didn't think it would affect her so to see him again. You will also forgive Orochimaru for leaving her. Had he not, you would not have met her. Now on to my purpose for being here, Jushiro Ukitake and Orochimaru are soul mates. That's why you were not jealous of her being with another male. Also, you are both mated to Kagome, so you are a very rare mating indeed. Instead of one mate, you have two." Suddenly they heard "a Toripurukuraun (triple crown)." They all looked at the door. There stood Sesshomaru and an unconscious Kagome. Jushiro snapped out of it and hurried to Kagome. Sesshomaru handed her over. "She is fine. She is just emotionally exhausted. She was looking for you but you weren't there so she had gotten up and came to this one." Jushiro nodded and held Kagome tenderly, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry baby. I hadn't meant to be gone this long. I just needed to talk to Sarutobi. Shhh, hush my baby." He sat down and continued to rock her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in said neck. She calmed. "Mine," she said unconscious. He rubbed her back. Orochimaru sat near her but didn't touch her. "You need to try to get back into her good graces Orochimaru. The three of you being mad at one another is causing unbalance in our world." With that said Benten left. Jushiro stood and nodded before taking his leave. "Jushiro?" He stopped but didn't look at Sarutobi. "You may take her away from the village when she awakens, if she so wishes it." He nodded "you knew it would hurt her to see him again. She hasn't seen him since the day she went to her mother's. You think I feel wonderful and forgiving to you because you're her great-grandfather? She wasn't ready to see him again, especially with another, the very same person he sent her away for." Sarutobi bowed his head, "I wasn't thinking of that when I told her to stay. I was thinking of how I wanted to see my great-granddaughter more." Jushiro nodded and walked out. He took her home and laid her in bed. He went to the bathroom to shower, dried off ten minutes later, and went back to lay down, naked. He covered up and fell to sleep, after wrapping his arms around Kagome.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, she woke gasping. She looked and saw Jushiro and kissed him hard. He woke, startled but kissed her back. He placed his hands on her hips and asked "what is it baby?" She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. "I thought you left." He held her tightly to him. "Oh baby, never. I would never leave you." "Unless gramps calls you back." "Yes, but he hasn't been calling me. And if he did, I would take you with me. I love you baby." she hugged him tightly "I love you too." He kissed her gently.

**LEMON**

She rubbed against him. He groaned and held her hips still. She leant down and kissed his neck. He groaned causing Kagome to smile. "I need you Jushiro. Please, I can't stand it. I feel like I'm about to explode." Jushiro ripped her clothing off her and slammed into her, after making sure she was ready. He pounded into her repeatedly. She groaned at him, getting louder and louder. They erupted together. He pulled out and turned her onto her hands and knees. He entered her from behind and said "play with your clit…for me…baby…while I pound…into you." She slid her hand down and started slowly rubbing her clit, brushing against his penis as she did so. She moaned. He wrapped his hand around hers and made her rub harder. She bucked back into him and groaned loudly. He sped up. She rubbed her clit harder and faster. They erupted and scream each other's names. He pulled out of her but kept her on her hands and knees. **ANAL LEMON** He took out the lube and rubbed it around her asshole. He coated three fingers with the lube and slowly shoved the lubed fingers into her anus. She pushed back and groaned when they hit her pleasure spot. Jushiro nipped her ass cheek. He slowly scissored his fingers in her, being sure to hit her pleasure spot repeatedly. His other hand went to play with her clit. He rubbed it vigorously. She exploded. He pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed his penis with lube. He turned Kagome onto her back and put her legs over his shoulders. He slowly slid his penis into her anal hole. She went to push down but he held her still. "Be still baby. Let me ease into you." He continued to hold her still and slowly went in. Once he was fully sheathed, he stayed still, waiting for her to adjust. She pushed onto him and he began to move. She screamed out his name. They continued.

**END (ANAL) LEMON**

They weren't heard from for the next four days. When they did come out, Jushiro and Kagome ran outside of the village ground. They saw Orochimaru every day, as well as, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Anko, Dan, Ayame, Tobirama (second Hokage), Hashirama (first Hokage), Sakumo and others. She got used to being around her ex-husband again. He was invited to her home. At present, Kagome was using Jushiro as a pillow while Orochimaru was sitting by her feet. She laid with her legs bent, instead of straight out. Orochimaru took her legs and placed them over his lap. "I don't mind you using me as a leg rest." She went to pull away. "I do." "Why?" She shrugged. "It brings back memories." He chuckled. "Yes, there was many a night were you would be aggravated at the world and just plopped down." He inhaled and snapped his head toward Kagome. "There's another reason ain't there?" She nodded. "I'm going into heat." Jushiro had heard and looked at her. "That's why you go so often to Tsunade's?" She nodded, looking away. He took her chin and kissed her. "Silly lady, I would have taken care of it." Orochimaru shook his head. "It's not that Jushiro. Chouko, Hayato, and Kaito were conceived during her heat. She thought it would be awkward and weird to conceive again with another male during her heat." "Conceive?" "There is very little chance of it not happening during her heat. She goes into heat for three weeks. And during that time you're making love to her almost nonstop."

"Hmm. A reason to keep her to myself without interruption. Hmm." Kagome and Orochimaru chuckled. Kagome stood up and kissed Jushiro lightly. She waved at Orochimaru. "I'm going to go bathe. Play nice boys." She left and gathered her clothing. She went into the bathroom and started the water. She locked the door and began to disrobe. She felt a pull twice as strong as the one when she and Jushiro are separated. She began thinking. Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Jushiro also felt the pull. They stood and followed it. They went toward the bathroom. They headed back to the living room and decided that they'd tell Kagome. They sat and whispered. Thirty minutes later, Kagome came back out. "Baby, we need to talk." She nodded and waited. "A month ago, we, as in Orochimaru and I, were told that we were soul mates. However, you are also our mate. It's called..." "Toripurukuraun (triple crown)." He nodded. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the room. There stood the Goddess Benten.o Kagome stared at her "so you're the presence I felt a month ago." Benten looked at her. "How is that possible? You were unconscious." She shrugged "doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep or unconscious, I will still sense you. I had been in the Feudal Era for a long time. I learnt quickly to remain alert even being unconscious or asleep as you never know when the enemy may strike." "What are you?" She shrugged. "I am dragon, snake, dog and kitsune yokai; I am a vampire; I am life and death; I am a miko also." "A Miko-Demoness? There's never been such a thing." Orochimaru asked "if you don't mind, is there a reason you are here?" She shook her head "yes. It's about time you told her. I couldn't return until you did. The three of you are mates…" and they continued chatting for the next hour. She left after the discussion. They looked at each other and nodded. They headed out toward the Hokage Tower.

They knocked and heard a quiet "enter." There stood Sarutobi, Tobirama, Hashirama, Sesshomaru and Minato. Minato asked "what is it y'all?" Orochimaru answered "as you know the Goddess Benten came to us a month ago to tell us we were mates." They nodded. "Now the problem is, do we tell the people everything or do we keep it secret? How do we deal with this?" Sesshomaru answered "The humans may have a problem with it. However, this is a natural occurrence for demons. Them having two mates that is. It's a disgrace to have more than two mates whom aren't your soul mates. My half-breed brother was—and still is—after Kagome. He wants both her and his Clay Puppet as his mates." Orochimaru and Jushiro growled. They looked startled at Jushiro's growl. Sesshomaru looked at Jushiro's neck and chuckled. Everyone looked at him. "I see that your transformation has just begun." "Meaning?" asked Jushiro. Sesshomaru touched the mating mark. "This is what I meant." Jushiro looked at him confused. "She told you it will change you to match her, into at least one of her demons?" Jushiro nodded. "Well, the transformation can happen instantly or it can ease you into it. That's what it's doing. It's easing you into your transformation. She bit you two thousand years ago?" he nodded. "It's just now starting to take effect. This way it won't hurt you so." Kagome walked over to Jushiro and said softly "sorry baby." Jushiro pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's fine my love. I won't be the only demon in the Seireitei." Sarutobi looked at him curiously. "There is another Captain. He didn't come when the others did. He doesn't like people to see him. He has the face of a fox. He wears a helmet to keep people from staring." They were shocked but nodded. They headed down and gathered everyone. They told the truth. The ninja's save the Haruno's were fine with it and supported them. The civilians didn't. "Go die!" "Go to hell!" "Get out of our village!" was heard. Kagome shrugged and turned on her heel. Jushiro, Orochimaru and the other Ninjas, as well as Sesshomaru followed. "Wait! How are we supposed to protect ourselves if all our Nins are gone?" one of the villagers yelled out. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at them. "You should have thought about that before you told this one's imouto to leave. I want this village to have a new leader by the end of next week. If it doesn't this village will perish." With that said he turned on his heels and followed after the others. Kagome went over to him "Thanks Sesshomaru." He nodded. She sped up and said "follow me." They looked at one another but followed. She kept walking straight for five miles before turning right. She walked another five miles before turning into a driveway. She walked down the drive, found the key and unlocked the door. She held the door open and said "Welcome to my mansion." Their eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru demanded "how did you buy this? This Sesshomaru didn't give you money for it." Inutaisho said "calm yourself Sesshomaru, she will explain." She laughed. "Sesshomaru, how does anyone afford something? They work. I do have a job, one I enjoy very much." Inutaisho asked "what is it?" "Two actually; one is that I instruct self-defense. The second… well… (Disclaimer—do not own song—belongs to Mark Wills)

_**All I am, all I'll be  
>Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need<br>Is in your eyes, shining at me  
>When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding<strong>_

_**Your hand brushes mine**_  
><em><strong>And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I<strong>_

_**I do, cherish you**_  
><em><strong>For the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't have to think twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's beyond my control<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've waited so long to say this to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're asking do I love you this much, I do<strong>_

_**In my world before you**_  
><em><strong>I lived outside my emotions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't know where I was going<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until that day I found you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How you opened my life to a new paradise<strong>_

_**In a world torn by change**_  
><em><strong>Still with all of my heart, until my dying day<strong>_

_**I do, cherish you**_  
><em><strong>For the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't have to think twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's beyond my control<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've waited so long to say this to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do<strong>_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_  
><em><strong>So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I do"<strong>_

They stood frozen. Orochimaru was crying silently. "You did it." Everyone looked at him confusedly. She nodded and said "Hai, I did." "What do mean Orochimaru?" "She had always said that someday she would become a singer. That song…that song was wrote for me on our second anniversary." "Hai. There was another I wrote for you. (do not own—belongs to Reba McEntire)

_**His early mornin' attitude  
>You have to drag him out of bed<br>Only frosted flakes will do  
>He gets that from me<br>Yeah, he gets that from me**_

_**His curly hair and his knobby knees**_  
><em><strong>The way the sun brings those freckles out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talk and talk never miss a beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, he gets that from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gets that from me<strong>_

_**He looks at me with those big brown eyes**_  
><em><strong>He's got me in the palm of his hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I swear sometimes<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just like you're here again<strong>_  
><em><strong>He smiles that little crooked smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no denying he's your child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without him I don't know what I'd do<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gets that from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, he gets that from you<strong>_

_**How he loves your old guitar**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, he's taught himself to play<strong>_  
><em><strong>He melts my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tells me he loves me every day<strong>_  
><em><strong>And cracks a joke at the perfect time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makes me laugh when I want to cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>That boy is everything to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gets that from you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gets that from you<strong>_

_**Last night I heard him pray**_  
><em><strong>Lord, help me and mama make it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell daddy we'll be okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>He said he sure misses you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He sure misses you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He really misses you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gets that from me"<strong>_

They froze. She closed her eyes and sang (do not own—belongs to Martina McBride)

"_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<strong>_

_**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal**_  
><em><strong>Darkness turns to light and the<strong>_  
><em><strong>world is at peace<strong>_  
><em><strong>This miracle God gave to me gives me<strong>_  
><em><strong>strength when I am weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>I find reason to believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my daughter's eyes<strong>_

_**And when she wraps her hand**_  
><em><strong>around my finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it puts a smile in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything becomes a little clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I realize what life is all about<strong>_

_**Its hangin' on when your heart**_  
><em><strong>has had enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's giving more when you feel like giving up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've seen the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in my daughter's eyes<strong>_

_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future**_  
><em><strong>A reflection of who I am and what will be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though she'll grow and someday leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe raise a family<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>she made me<strong>_  
><em><strong>For I'll be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my daughter's eyes<strong>_"

**Chapter 3**

She smiled and opened her eyes. "When were you going to say something about it?" "A few decades ago, however I was distracted by everything happening around us." They nodded. She walked into the mansion. "This is my hideout from the paparazzi." They followed her in. she sat down on the while the others looked around. "Jushiro." He looked at her and walked over to her. He leant down and kissed her. Inutaisho cleared his throat, "maybe you should head to your room and take care of her? She is in heat after all." He nodded. He gathered her in his arms and headed upstairs. He looked back and said "Coming Orochimaru?" Orochimaru snapped out of his daze and quickly followed them. Kagome pointed him to the room on the far end of the mansion. Orochimaru opened the door and Jushiro headed in, followed by Orochimaru. He locked the door and headed to the bed. Jushiro laid Kagome on the bed and kissed her senseless. "Are you sure you want this baby? If not, then we'll leave you and let you get used to it before we go any further." "I love you Jushiro. I never stopped loving Oro either. It's why it hit me so hard when I saw him again." Jushiro kissed her gently. "I love you too baby." Orochimaru came closer and said "I love you too, Kagome. I never stopped loving you." Kagome held her hand out to Orochimaru. He accepted it and she pulled him closer. He leant over her, looked at Jushiro, who nodded, and kissed her. She pulled him closer and held him tightly. She took Jushiro's hand and placed it on her breast. She arched up into it. He chuckled but complied with her unspoken order. He fondled her breast while Orochimaru played with the other. She arched her back and moaned. They looked at one another and frowned. "Baby, how long have you been in heat?" "A few days." They looked at one another and came to an agreement. They reached for her shirt and ripped it off her. She arched her back when the cool air hit her.

**LEMON**

They unclasped her bra and both leaned down to suckle her breast. She gripped their hair and arched deeply. They gripped her hips and kept her down. Jushiro kissed his way slowly down her body. He removed her pants and panties and parted her thighs. He kissed her stomach and went lower. He lapped gently at her core. She moaned. "Jush…Oro…I love you." Jushiro rubbed her thigh. "Hush baby, you need release." She thrashed her head about "Uh…I can't take anymore Jushiro." "Shh, you can baby. Relax and let Orochimaru and I do the work." She continued to thrash. Jushiro and Orochimaru held her hips tightly. Orochimaru took off his shirt and Jushiro's. Jushiro nodded and went back to working her clit. She moaned heavily. 'Jushiro…I can't take anymore. I need you." He made his way up and kissed her. He probed her with his penis and entered her, groaning along the way. Orochimaru undressed and watched as Jushiro claimed their mate. He walked over to them and sat on the bed. He leaned over and suckled Kagome's nipple into his mouth. She moaned and thrashed harder. Jushiro reached down and messaged her nub, causing her to arch and explode. "JUSHIRO!" She jerked forward and bit his neck. Jushiro jerked and kept pounding away, holding her head to his neck. "KAGOME!" he bit her, hard enough to draw blood. "Mine" they said simultaneously. Jushiro continued rocking into Kagome's core before pulling out and placing her on her hands and knees. He entered her dripping pussy hard and rubbed her clit. "Suck Orochimaru off baby. I want to watch him ride your mouth as I fuck you hard." He slammed into her hard proving a point. Orochimaru moved closer to the bed and stood in front of Kagome. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue along the head of Orochimaru's cock before slowly engulfing it with her mouth. Orochimaru threw his head back and moaned. Kagome moaned around Orochimaru's cock. She screamed as Jushiro thrust into her hard and played her clit, in time with his thrusts. She suckled Orochimaru's cock, moaning around it. Orochimaru guided her head and came hard in her mouth. He pulled out and grabbed her face, kissing her. She screamed into his mouth as she exploded around Jushiro.

He pulled out and suckled Orochimaru, causing him to jerk in surprise. Jushiro chuckled and moved away. "Did you really think that we wouldn't claim each other as we claim her?" he nodded. "Poor fool; Kagome wouldn't let us not claim one another, knowing that we're all mated that is…"

Jushiro grabbed a surprised Orochimaru and kissed him, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth. Orochimaru and Jushiro moaned, thrusting towards each other, while Kagome looked on. Jushiro wrapped his hand around Orochimaru's cock, causing him to thrust harder and moan louder. "Damnit Jushiro…" Jushiro continued kissing him, rubbing his thumb across the head of Orochimaru's crotch. Orochimaru threw his head back and released his breath, on a sigh of pleasure. Jushiro nipped his neck, heading lower. He, unexpectedly, wrapped his lips around Orochimaru's cock, causing him to push forward and gasp, surprised. Jushiro's hand snaked behind Orochimaru and pulled him closer, spreading his ass cheeks. He gasped again as Jushiro teased the hole, rubbing his finger around it. Jushiro pulled one of his hands away from Orochimaru's ass and held it towards Kagome, who was watching intently. She looked at him curiously but leaned forward and swirled her tongue around them. He watched her intently, while teasing Orochimaru. Orochimaru watched as Kagome teased Jushiro by treating his fingers as she would his cock. Both men grew harder at the thought. She swirled and twirled her tongue around his fingers, coating them well. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and kissed her, before returning his attentions to Orochimaru. His hand went back towards Orochimaru's rear and teased him once more.

He abruptly, while Orochimaru was lost in bliss, shoved a finger in his hole, and scissored it, stretching him slightly. After a few moments, he shoved another, scissoring it also, before adding a third and final finger. He stretched them and scissored, causing Orochimaru to gasp as Jushiro hit his prostate. Jushiro turned Orochimaru over onto his hands and knees, and pulling his fingers from Orochimaru, grabbed the lube, and lubricated his cock and Orochimaru's asshole and slowly slid in. "Hush Orochimaru, it will get better." He slowly started pumping in and out, taking his time, allowing Orochimaru to adjust. Orochimaru soon began moaning and thrusting back into him, so he gradually sped up. He reached around and pumped Orochimaru's cock in time with his thrusts. "Taste her Orochimaru. Taste our soon to be mate." He pulled Kagome closer, moaning the whole time and did as he was told. He tasted her and quickly worked her into a fevered pitch. She thrashed her head about and pushed into his face, moaning and gasping, and sobbing. He picked up his tongue speed and she came, screaming his name. Soon after, Orochimaru came screaming Jushiro's name. Jushiro bit his neck as he came, before pulling out. Kagome, having calmed, ran her hands over her breasts, teasing the men. They hardened again and both of them grabbed her wrists, held them above her head and attacked her breasts. She arched up and strained, trying to pull her hands away. They shook their head and Orochimaru went lower, teasing her pussy before slamming into her, taking her hard and fast. She moaned. Jushiro watched and waited. After they orgasmed, Orochimaru collapsed onto of Kagome and Jushiro made his move. He slowly pushed into Orochimaru, causing Kagome and Orochimaru to moan. He pushed into Orochimaru and pulled out before thrusting back in fully. All three of them moaned. He picked up the pace thrusting quickly, and reached under them and played with Kagome's backside. She closed her eyes in bliss and Orochimaru kissed her, hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth in time with Jushiro's thrusts. They screamed into each other's mouths as they exploded. They laid there, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Jushiro pulled out of Orochimaru, allowing Orochimaru to pull out of Kagome. They laid there for a while, allowing Kagome to drift off to sleep, one on either side of her. Jushiro kissed her forehead and leaned over her, kissing Orochimaru. "Sleep now Orochimaru. When she wakes, she'll be ready again." He nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Jushiro woke to find Kagome moaning in her sleep. Orochimaru woke soon after and they both looked at each other and agreed that they needed to take care of her need. Jushiro waved Orochimaru towards her nether lips while he kissed and fondled her breast. Her moaning picked up and she began to thrash. Jushiro waved Orochimaru over toward the closet and he went, pulling out silk scarves. He looked at Jushiro confused. "She needs to be loosely tied down so as to not cause harm to herself. She's being eaten alive by her need." He nodded and took the scarves to Jushiro, allowing him to bound her. He then went back to pleasuring her. She moaned and arched her back, causing Orochimaru to grab her hips so as that she won't hurt herself. He pulled himself up and he plunged himself into her heat, causing her to moan. Jushiro sat back and watched. They both began panting. Kagome jerked into him and imploded, screaming his name to the heavens. "OROCHIMARU‼"

She laid there, panting. Orochimaru, after a few minutes, pulled out, released her from her binds, and collapsed beside her. "I love you Kagome."

She leaned on her elbow and said "love you too Oro…" she fell back and laughed. Jushiro joined them on the bed and laid his head on her breasts. She ran her hand through his hair. "Love you too Jush…"

He looked at her from his chosen spot. "I know baby." he suckled a nipple into his mouth. She arched. He held her hips down. "Relax sweetheart and let me do all the work." She thrashed her head about. He pulled himself up and kissed her. "Baby, calm down." Orochimaru reached under Jushiro and aligned his cock, startling Jushiro. "She needs release." Jushiro nodded and entered her quickly. She moaned. He moved quickly while Orochimaru watched. Orochimaru reached for him and messaged his ass. Jushiro looked at him and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed his ass cheeks, sliding his tongue into him. Jushiro closed his eyes in pleasure before continuing to thrust into her. She gasped as he thrust harder. Orochimaru spread Jushiro's cheeks and slid in. They pumped in and moved quickly. She thrashed and gasped, screaming, "ORO…JUSH…" as she came. They all collapsed.

**Chapter 5**

The following day, Kagome woke early and saw both Orochimaru and Jushiro sleeping. She stood and headed to the restroom and showered, only to jump when the curtain opened to see Jushiro. "Jush…" he moved forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby…" he held her against the wall. They both jumped as the curtain opened again and Orochimaru walked in. he took over her front whereas Jushiro went to her back. Both of them shoved in, causing her to gasp, her vision going black with the double assault. They soon started moving, finding a rhythm. She soon began panting and moaning, grabbing at them. Soon though, they exploded and withdrew, after regaining their breath. They washed each other up and went back to the bed to start all over again.

**END LEMON**

Three weeks later, they reemerged, only for Orochimaru to run to the bathroom. The other two followed and seeing him puke, ran to his side. "Baby…" he looked at them. "What's wrong with me Jushiro, Kags?"

Kagome leaned down, a frown on her face, and inhaled his scent. She stood, taking Jushiro's hand and helping Orochimaru up. "Come baby. I-we-need to talk to Tsuna." They headed to Tsunade. "Tsuna."

Tsunade looked up. "Kags…what's wrong?" "I want you to examine Orochimaru. His stomach mainly." She looked at her. "Why?" "He was just sick Tsuna, and his scent is different."

She looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" she shrugged. "Seeing as he's not female, I don't know. Had he been female, I would say he was pregnant, because his scent is different."

Orochimaru and Jushiro froze. "Pregnant? How could I be pregnant?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't know baby. We need to know what is wrong."

He nodded and waited for Tsunade's instruction. They began quickly and learn that he is in fact pregnant. He about fainted. "How?.. I don't have the proper equipment to have a baby." Kagome noticed his panic and said, "come here Orochi." He went to her. She placed her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes, concentrating. "You seem to have grown a womb baby. Probably around the time when we claimed each other, or you awoke the bonds…" he buried his face in her shoulder, "What do we do?" Kagome tilted his chin up. "That is for you and Jushiro to decide Oro. It is your child."

**Chapter 6**

They would do a C-section on Orochimaru in a few months. He just had to house the baby till then. Well, while they waited, the trio mated through Demon Customs. Kagome, also was pregnant, but wasn't too worried about it but was more worried for Orochimaru.

Eight months later, they decided it was time to C-section the baby. He was a combination of Jushiro and Orochimaru and was named Ran. Kagome had her baby a month later and named her Rin. They later had many more children and were happily in love with one another.

_**THE END**_

_**AN May not be the best written but it came to an end. Give a salute to the end of SURPRISES HAPPEN**_


End file.
